Sucedió una Noche Vieja
by Anitikis
Summary: Y es que ése, precisamente, es el encanto de New York: saber que, sin querer, dos personas pueden coincidir en el momento y en el lugar menos esperado. Clarke X Lexa. AU. Mini fic. Terminado
1. Sucedió una noche vieja

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (y es que si así fuese Heda seguiría viva). Paso a adjudicarme únicamente la trama._

* * *

 **Aclaración:** no sé bien todavía si quedará como one-shot o tiene madera para más, así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa de esto

* * *

 **Sucedió una Noche Vieja**

Si le pidiesen que escogiera su sitio favorito en el mundo, Clarke definitivamente diría que era su azotea.

Seguro que cualquier otra persona le diría que estaba loca, y es que en la ciudad había millones de sitios espectaculares: el lago Reservoir, el Met, Times Square, el barrio chino, el edificio Chrysler, la catedral de San Patricio… En fin, la lista era larguísima. Y aun así ella seguiría prefiriendo su azotea. Quizás el único sitio que podría competir con ella era el Empire State, puesto que la vista desde allí era alucinante, pero vivía rodeado de turistas las veinticuatro horas del día y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

Allí, en esa simple azotea, Clarke tenía toda una vista panorámica de la isla de Manhattan, el puente Williamsburg y, un poco más alejado, el tan afamado puente de Brooklyn. De día la vista era hermosa, y variaba en la tonalidad de sus colores según la estación del año, pero de noche simplemente le quitaba el aliento. Se perdía en esa marea de luces, pudiendo llegar a pasarse horas observándolas sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Desde que tenía uso de razón este era su pasatiempo favorito, y a pesar de que ya llevaba veintiún años viviendo en esa casa jamás dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que subía a la azotea. En todo ese tiempo, su madre jamás entendió porque su padre se negaba a vender aquella vieja construcción de Brooklyn cada vez que le ofrecían una casa mejor en Upper West Side, y aunque nunca llegaron a hablarlo Clarke intuía que todo se debía por la vista de la azotea…

El solo hecho de pensar en su padre trajo consigo ese vacío en el pecho que venía sintiendo desde navidad, y que en estos últimos días solo había logrado aliviar cuando se abstraía en las luces de Manhattan o bebiendo. Al ver que las luces no estaban surtiendo mucho efecto, acabó de un sorbo todo el contenido restante de su vaso. En menos de un segundo, sintió como el whisky se abría paso por su garganta y calentaba todo su cuerpo. Era consciente que aquella salida era la más fácil y cobarde, pero simplemente no tenía otra opción. A veces la realidad dolía demasiado, y el alcohol era lo único que la atenuaba.

Se sobresaltó al oír una botella de vidrio romperse contra el pavimento de la calle, e inmediatamente bajó la vista buscando quién había sido el causante de aquello. A esas horas su vecindario estaba desierto, así que intuyó que los chicos del grupo que estaba justo en el porche de su casa fueron los culpables. Cuando los susodichos prorrumpieron a carcajadas, Clarke únicamente atinó a rodar los ojos… Por el aspecto de simio y lo ruidosos seguro eran deportistas. Aun no entendía como su hermana podía ser amiga de esa clase de personas.

A pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían y lo opuestas que eran, la quería. Infinidad de veces había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida no hubiese sido la misma de no estar ella presente, y aunque fue un acontecimiento trágico lo que llevo a ésto Clarke agradecía que así fuese. Raven era pura alegría, y se encargaba de darle luz en sus días más oscuros.

Claro que ambas tenían modos distintos de lidiar con el dolor. Mientras ella optaba por sumirse en la soledad, su hermana prefería armar fiestas o cualquier otro tipo de plan con tal de pasarla bien. Y era precisamente eso lo que ocurría aquella noche. El ánimo en la casa de los Griffin estuvo por el piso durante los últimos meses, y la celebración de navidad fue una de las más tristes que la familia pudo tener. En vista de esto, y ya que su madre pasaría la noche vieja con unas amigas en un crucero, Raven había decidido que ese año daría la mejor fiesta de Brooklyn.

Media población estudiantil de Columbia, y quizás casi toda la de la NYU se hallaban esa noche presente en aquel acontecimiento. Por supuesto que su hermana se había encargado de guardar todo aquello que pudiese estropearse y de cerrar con llave lugares prohibidos de la casa (después de todo no quería otro desastre como el de la última vez), pero aun así Clarke no estaba tranquila. Accedió a lo de la fiesta únicamente porque sabía que esa era la forma como Raven sobrellevaba sus problemas, pero en su opinión aun no era el momento de festejar algo y menos en la casa.

Levantó la botella de whisky, una que tenía guardada en cuarto para aquel tipo de momentos, y sirvió un poco dentro de su vaso. Estaba a punto de dejarla en el suelo cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la azotea y se asomó hasta el muro de cemento, totalmente ajena a su presencia… Genial. Ya era la tercera vez que la interrumpían. Primero fue una pareja caliente que estaba ya a medio desvestir cuando percibió su presencia, luego un grupo de yonkis que hasta trataron de disuadirla para que "hiciera un viaje" con ellos, y ahora esto.

Era una chica, y aunque la poca luz que llegaba desde la calle no le permitía ver con claridad Clarke estaba segura de que no la conocía. Es decir, recordaría a cualquiera con ese aspecto. No era por su pelo castaño (o negro, puesto que no distinguía muy bien) o por su esbelta figura, sino por su sonrisa. A pesar de que era apenas perceptible, podía afirmar que jamás vio una mueca que transmitiese tanta calidez.

La desconocida se hallaba completamente maravillada ante la vista panorámica que tenía enfrente, pareciendo una niña pequeña a la que llevaban por primera vez a un parque de diversiones. La rubia ya había visto aquella reacción cada vez que alguien conocía su azotea por primera vez, y aun así, sin saber bien por qué, esta vez le parecía la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Había jurado echar de allí a quien se atreviese a entrar, mas ahora se estaba replanteando las cosas.

De tan absorta que estaba observando a la recién llegada, Clarke no fue consciente de que dejó caer el vaso de su mano logrando que el mismo chocara contra el suelo y provocara un estrepitoso sonido. Inconscientemente maldijo por lo bajo. Y ella que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida…

-Perdón, no sabía que este sitio ya estaba ocupado- dijo la chica sonrojada, tras voltearse y ver a Clarke, quien aún la observaba fijamente.

-No te preocupes, creo que hay lugar suficiente para ambas- respondió con nerviosismo y esquivando la mirada de la recién llegada, para luego recoger el vaso del suelo y volver a servir en él un poco de whisky.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando aquella desconocida cruzó su mirada con ella se había quedado paralizada. Y vamos, que si tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes pero no era la primera vez que veía unos así. Pero sin embargo había algo más… Algo que no sabía describir con exactitud. Quizás eran sus rasgos cincelados, o lo rosado que aún permanecían sus pómulos, o la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, o tal vez absolutamente nada y ya estaba volviéndose loca.

Apuró a beberse el contenido del vaso, ya que no quería más accidentes estúpidos, al tiempo que observaba de reojo a la chica misteriosa. Ella, entre tanto, se hallaba con ambos codos apoyados sobre el muro y el cuerpo un tanto reclinado sobre el mismo. Aun observaba Manhattan, pero sus musculos estaban algo tensos y en sus labios no estaba presente esa curiosa sonrisa que logró captar la atención de la rubia. Seguramente, pensó Clarke, el notar su presencia allí la había intimidado.

-¿Cómo soportas esto? No llevo ni dos minutos aquí y ya tengo el trasero congelado- soltó de repente la chica de ojos verdes, girando un poco la cabeza en su dirección al tiempo que frotaba sus manos e intentaba calentarlas con su aliento.

-El whisky, y además está el hecho de que soy cien por ciento neoyorkina y ya estoy acostumbrada- siendo sincera Clarke sabía que la súper camiseta de algodón y el sweater de lana que traía puestos también importaban, pero no podía decir eso y quedar como una anciana. Además, la recién apenas si vestía una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo y tejanos del mismo color ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, salía así sabiendo lo frio que eran los inviernos en New York? Es decir no nevaba, pero todo el mundo sabía que el clima en esa época era traicionero y por lo general no daba tregua. -Intolerante a bajas temperaturas, piel bronceada, ¿reflejos en el cabello?, delgada… Apuesto cincuenta dólares a que eres de California-

Para esas fechas la ciudad se llenaba de personas ansiosas por conocer lo que era tener una blanca navidad, y aunque en otra época Clarke encontrase eso mágico actualmente creía que estaba sobrevalorado. Ahora, analizando con detenimiento a la chica, estaba segura que éste era su primera vez, o quizás su primer invierno, en la Gran Manzana.

-Pues déjame decirte que acabas de perder cincuenta dólares, soy de Florida- retrucó ella sonriendo abiertamente, paralizando por unos instantes el corazón de la rubia… Vaya, esa sonrisa transmitía aún más calidez que la primera. Quizás contagiada por el gesto, se vio sonriéndole también y así permanecieron unos segundos (¿o quizás minutos?) hasta que los dientes de la desconocida comenzaron a castañear por el frio. Aquello devolvió a Clarke a la realidad, y sin perder más tiempo levantó del suelo la manta que trajo de su habitación para pasársela a su acompañante. Una vez protegida del frio, la chica volvió a dedicarle otra amplia sonrisa antes de agregar – Soy Lexa-

-¿Lexa? ¿Qué clase de nombre tan extraño es ese?- al instante en que lo dijo, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas… ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Seguro era el whisky que ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. De igual modo había resultado descortés, y estaba a punto de disculparse pero la risa de Lexa le dio a entender que se estaba tomando con humor toda la situación.

-Un diminutivo de Alexandra, nombre que por cierto odio- explicó ella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio y rodando los ojos. A pesar de ello, Clarke encontró aquello de lo más adorable… Esperen ¿Adorable? Sip, definitivamente ese maldito whisky ya estaba alterándola.

-Alexandra…- musitó con lentitud, entornando la vista hacia el puente Williamsburg aunque sin mirar nada en particular. Era un nombre bonito. Si fuera el suyo, definitivamente le encantaría y no buscaría forma de acortarlo. -La verdad le encuentro cierto aire de grandeza y poder, no veo por qué odiarlo- cuando giró la vista de nuevo hacia Lexa percibió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron la rubia sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿De seguro era por el whisky? Antes lo había pensado así, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Rompió aquel hechizo en el que ambas se encontraban agregando -Me llamo Clarke-

-¿Y yo soy la del nombre raro?- replicó Lexa con una ceja alzada, provocando que la aludida se mordiera el labio inferior intentando contener la risa.

-Por eso no dejes que tus padres interfieran en la elección del nombre de tu hijo, mi madre dejó que mi abuela lo hiciera y mira como resultó- a pesar de ello, no le recriminaba en absoluto a Abby que hubiese cedido el honor a su madre de escoger el nombre de, hasta ese momento, su única nieta. Es decir, si de su padre hubiese dependido quizás terminaba con algún otro nombre más soso como Alice o Marjorie.

-Clarke…- como si tratase de imitarla, la chica de ojos verde susurró su nombre y se quedó pensativa analizándolo. Así, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad de Manhattan y esa sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, lucía cautivadora. Tanto que Clarke ni siquiera podía quitarle la vista de encima… Era como una luz que la atraía y le impedía pensar con claridad. Por suerte Lexa no fue consciente de ello, o quizás prefirió obviarlo, y cuando volvió a entornar la vista hacia su dirección soltó de forma picaresca -En serio, creo que nunca escuche un nombre tan raro como ese-

-No te pases de lista, o haré que te saquen de la fiesta- amenazó la rubia, intentado sonar molesta aunque sin poder contener demasiado la risa. Ante aquello Lexa la miró confundida, y bajo la vista hacia la botella de whisky quizás pensando que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza y hablaba tonterías. -Esta es mi casa-

-Pensaba que la fiesta era de una tal Rachel…- ante aquello, Clarke atinó a reír divertida confundiendo aún más a la chica. Típico de las fiestas neoyorkinas: la gente aparecía y ni siquiera sabía con exactitud el nombre del anfitrión.

-Raven. Mi hermana- le aclaró, un tanto altiva pero sin dejar de sonreírle. Mientras se agachaba nuevamente para buscar la botella del suelo y servir un poco más en el vaso agregó -¿Ni siquiera conoces a Raven y viniste a la fiesta?- trataba de picarla. Por alguna extraña razón quería ver de nuevo como rodaba los ojos y esbozaba ese mohín de molestia con sus labios.

-Es año nuevo, no hay muchas opciones que resulten económicas y la verdad tampoco tenía ganas de tomar el metro hasta Manhattan en busca de otra cosa- mucho mejor que aquella mueca de desagrado, esta vez Lexa le enseño la lengua antes de reír por lo bajo.

Como por impulso, Clarke acortó un poco la distancia que las separaba observando con detenimiento sus labios. De repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarlos. Se veían tan suaves, dulces, tentadores… Mierda. No volvería a tomar whisky. Para camuflar su acto fallido, y de paso evitar que más alcohol circulase por sus venas, le tendió el vaso la chica de ojos verdes, quien, ajena a todo el dilema interno y sus segundas intenciones, lo aceptó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Lexa de repente, antes de beberse todo el contenido de un sorbo. Al instante, su cara se contrajo en una mueca y procedió a agarrarse del muro de cemento tratando de recobrar la compostura. Clarke no hizo otra cosa que reír, y es que siempre encontraba de lo más divertido la gente que subestimaba su whisky y lo bebía de un solo trago. Tratando de disimular un poco el calor provocado por la bebida, y de pasó quizás desviar la atención de la rubia para que no se burlara, continuó -Digo, eres la dueña de la casa. Si quisieras podrías tomarte el barril de cerveza gigante que tienen en la cocina y nadie tendría derecho a decirte algo-

-No soy muy fanática de las fiestas, y tampoco tengo muchos ánimos- Raven llevaba haciendo fiestas en la casa desde la preparatoria, y en cada oportunidad Clarke encontraba alguna excusa para ausentarse o bien se escabullía a la azotea y se quedaba allí hasta que terminasen. La mayoría de las veces estaba en compañía de Anya, su mejor amiga, pero esta vez por motivo de año nuevo ella no se hallaba en la ciudad. -¿Y tú, Alexandra?- inquirió, y esta vez la chica mordió el anzuelo porque la mueca de disgusto no tardó en aparecer.

-No me digas así- le espetó amenazante, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Clarke no hizo más que expandirse provocando que la de ojos verdes sonriera también. -Soy nueva en la ciudad. Vine con la única amiga que tengo, y en estos momentos ella está dándose el lote con un tipo en ese callejón- señaló hacia el sector oeste de la casa, con lo que la dueña de la misma supo de qué sitio hablaba y asintió. Aun así, como si aquella no fuese toda la verdad, la chica se bajó la vista nerviosa antes de agregar -La verdad no soy muy buena socializando así que decidí escabullirme aquí para esperarla, pero tú me ganaste el sitio de antemano-

Qué curioso. Clarke pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre sí misma, pero aun así las dos habían entablado una conversación casual y demostraban que aquello no era cierto. Quizás Raven tenía razón al decirle que sí era una persona sociable pero era ella misma quien se cerraba ante las personas.

-¿Por qué dejaste Florida?- soltó de golpe, sintiéndose intrigada por el motivo que había llevado a Lexa a estar compartiendo una botella de whisky con ella en noche vieja. Sabía que todas las personas que caían en New York siempre venían con ese anhelo de "cumplir sus sueños", como si esa ciudad fuese un lugar mágico, pero aun así quería escuchar lo que la chica tenia para decir.

-Es complicado, pero en pocas palabras podría decirse que ya no había nada que me obligase a permanecer allí- la forma tan enigmática que tuvo de decirlo, y lo sombría que se volvió su expresión incrementaron aún más la curiosidad de Clarke. Y estaba a punto de indagar sobre el asuntó cuando las voces del piso inferior y del patio invadieron el ambiente.

 _-Veinte…-_

-Ya comenzó- anunció la rubia, refiriéndose a la cuenta regresiva para recibir al nuevo año que llegaba. De seguro su hermana y todo abajo estaban sintonizando la transmisión en vivo de Times Square con el televisor gigante de la sala. Y es que Raven amaba ver como recibían el año en ese sector de la ciudad, más prefería disfrutarlo desde la comodidad de su sala y no amontonada como ganado en el centro de Manhattan.

 _-Dieciocho…-_

-Mierda. Me prometí que este nuevo año será estupendo, pero por lo visto no voy a iniciarlo como se debe- comentó Lexa cruzándose de brazos, logrando que la sonrisa picaresca de Clarke volviera… Y es que eso de verla ofuscada era demasiado divertido, y a la vez atractivo.

 _-Dieciséis…-_

-¿No se supone que hay que recibir el año nuevo besando a alguien?- añadió la chica de ojos verdes, al ver que su acompañante no entendía muy bien a que se refería pues la miraba confundida.

 _-Catorce…-_

-Debí hacerle caso a Octavia cuando me dijo que me acercara a la chica junto a la mesa de snacks- esto lo dijo más para sí que para Clarke, pero aun así la rubia sintió una leve puntada en la boca del estómago al escucharla. Menos mal que Lexa no se acercó a esa chica. Y de repente, no supo bien de donde, una idea le vino a la mente.

 _-Doce…-_

-Pues si es tan importante para ti yo podría ayudarte, Alexandra- intentó sonar desinteresada, pero vamos ¿a quién quería engañar? Desde hacía rato se sentía tentada por probar aquellos labios. Y ya que Lexa estaba tan preocupada por seguir las tradiciones, ella podía ser su solución. Las dos salían ganando.

 _-Diez…-_

-Soy una buena persona, me caes bien y tampoco es que estés tan mal…- sus miradas se encontraron. Clarke observándola de forma expectante pero sonriendo, y Lexa un tanto confundida pero exhibiendo también una mueca de diversión en su rostro, quizás por el halago.

 _-Ocho…-_

-¿De verdad alguien como tú no tiene a quien besar en año nuevo?- inquirió la morena con curiosidad pero de forma seductora, y al notar a que se refería la rubia únicamente atino a morderse el labio y a negar sonriendo… Bueno, parecía que la atracción entre ambas había resultado ser recíproca.

 _-Seis…-_

-El tiempo corre y no veo a alguien más dispuesta a sacrificarse, así que si fuera tú no lo pensaría mucho…- se aventuró a decir Clarke, logrando así que la chica riera divertida antes de acortar un poco más la distancia entre ellas.

 _-Cuatro…-_

-Acepto- afirmó Lexa, volteándose para enfrentarla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Debido a que tenían casi la misma la altura, eso provocó que sus bocas estuviesen separadas apenas por unos milímetros.

 _-Tres…-_

-Dos…- musitó la morena en un susurro, siguiéndole la corriente a la multitud del piso inferior, sonriéndole pícaramente. Eso provocó que su aliento diese de lleno contra el rostro de Clarke… Mierda. Olía jodidamente bien. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre ella antes de tiempo. Lexa, notando aquello, se mordió el labio inferior, como si quisiese tentarla.

-Uno…- susurró Clarke imitando su gesto, para que entendiese que las dos podían jugar ese juego. No iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, ni tampoco sería la que efectuase el primer movimiento. Después de todo, y aunque se moría por besarla, no se mostraría tan evidente.

Ese pensamiento duro un milisegundo, porque, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, se vio con el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos y uniendo al fin sus labios en un acalorado beso. Para su sorpresa, fue ella quien tomo de inmediato el control de sus bocas marcando un ritmo aún más intenso.

 _-¡Feliz año nuevo!-_

El alboroto, los gritos y los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar, pero Clarke ni siquiera fue consciente de ellos. Estaba en su propia burbuja, embriagada por la mil y un sensaciones que le provocaban los cálidos labios de Lexa. Era … Era… Ni siquiera podía describirlo con palabras. Y lo más asombroso era que apenas si acababan de conocerse.

Quizás era el subidón de adrenalina provocado por ese beso. Quizás el whisky. Quizás las luces y el clima festivo. No lo sabía, pero así, sintiendo el aliento de Lexa dentro de su boca, algo le decía que el año sería alucinante…

* * *

 **Notas:** Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Para mi es todo un honor que se atrevan a leer las locuras que escribo, y me hace muy feliz que haya gente que disfrute de mi trabajo.

Muy bien, ¿por dónde comienzo? Soy nueva en el fandom. Ésta es la primera historia Clexa que escribo, así que la verdad no sé bien que les pareció. Últimamente leí bastantes, pero sentí la necesidad de redactar una propia y bueno… aquí esta.

Como aclare al principio, no sé bien que pretendo con esto. Lo pensé como un one-shot, pero al escribirla sentía que quizás daba para más y hasta podría seguirla (obviamente desarrollando más la trama y eso) No sé qué piensen ustedes de todo esto, pero me encantaría que me diesen su opinión.

Esperare con ansias sus reviews, aportes, comentarios, ideas, quejas y lo que sea que tengan para decirme. Y si quieren llorar conmigo la muerte de Lexa, también.

Si hay errores, perdón. Tuve flojera de revisarlo porque estaba que me moría por publicarlo.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Segundo encuentro**

-Hoy le cerré el pico a mi profesor de matemática aplicada, así que espero que eso me haga acreedora de una cerveza gratis- dijo Raven, nada más desplomarse sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra y mirando con una sonrisa expectante a Clarke.

-Ya te dije mil veces que, aunque trabaje aquí, no puedo regalarte cerveza cada vez que vienes- le respondió ella en un suspiro y rodando los ojos, mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa de burla que en realidad quería esbozar. Como encargada de la barra podría darle tragos gratis a todo el mundo sin que el dueño lo notase, pero era más divertido que su hermana creyese lo contrario y se ofuscara por ello.

Aunque no se lo diría, lo cierto era que estaba agradecida porque hubiese decidido pasar por el bar aquella tarde. Necesitaba que alguien le subiera el ánimo. No estaba teniendo un buen día y la clientela era escasa, de modo que tenía demasiado tiempo libre para divagar y cuando aquello sucedía terminaba escaqueándose de su puesto por unos minutos para fumar un poco de hierba en el depósito. Últimamente le ocurría seguido, y a sabiendas que si no lo controlaba el asunto podía irse de sus manos prefería distraerse de la tristeza de otras formas. En ese sentido, quien mejor que Raven.

-Se supone que eres mi hermana, ¿de qué me sirve que trabajes en el mejor bar de la universidad si no obtengo beneficios?- preguntó con ironía, al tiempo que cruzaba ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y miraba a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin inmutarse, la aludida continúo puliendo la madera de la barra. Pobre, así no asustaba ni a una mosca. Con el único que tenía resultado era con Finn, pero aquello se debía quizás a que era su novio.

-No conseguí este trabajo para darte beneficios- no trabajaba en Polis para servir cerveza gratis a Raven, aunque tampoco lo hacía por el dinero que, cabía resaltar, sobraba en su familia. En realidad era como una terapia, y una manera de seguir en contacto con el ambiente universitario luego de que decidiese abandonar sus estudios por un tiempo. Al principio intentó dedicándose pura y exclusivamente a la pintura, pero aquello incluía recluirse en un ambiente sereno y calmo que tan solo lograba estresarla aún más. En cambio en el bar, con la música, las peleas, las conversaciones con borrachos y alguno que otro ligue conseguía distraerse.

-Pues deberías- zanjó la morena, depositando, o más bien arrojando, un billete sobre la barra. Clarke rio mientras lo agarraba, para luego voltearse y buscar un vaso en el cual servirle. -¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche? Finn dice que consiguió entradas para la nueva discoteca que inauguran en TriBeCa- así, en menos de dos segundos, había cambiado drásticamente su humor y dejado de lado aquella pequeña riña, mostrándose sonriente y a la vez emocionada.

-Tengo que trabajar- respondió la rubia en un suspiro, dejando justo en frente de su hermana el vaso de cerveza y haciendo una pequeña mueca de molestia. Qué más quisiera que quitarse el delantal negro con el logotipo de Polis y elevar sus ánimos con una noche de fiesta en compañía de Raven, pero sabía que era imposible. -Desde que Harper se fue soy la única que puede encargarse de la barra, y Kane aún no logra encontrar alguien más-

-Es raro, vi el campus empapelado con sus anuncios- acto seguido, su hermana procedió a beber un sorbo de su vaso y a tendérselo con el propósito de que compartieran la bebida. Clarke negó con la cabeza, y es que aún tenía una larga noche por delante como para terminar borracha antes de que oscureciera. Además lo suyo eran las bebidas fuertes como el whisky o el vodka.

-Pues sí, pero una cosa es venir a Polis luego de las clases para beber algo y otra distinta para servirlos- explicó molesta, continuando con su tarea de acomodar vasos y botellas para así tener su puesto de trabajo en condiciones. Por mucho que aquel trabajo le sirviese para desconectarse los problemas, estas últimas semanas venían siendo agotadoras. Volvía a casa por tan solo unas horas para dormir y ducharse, porque el resto del día se lo pasaba tras la barra; de salir por las noches o tener tiempo para sí misma, ni hablar. Necesitaba alguien con quien compartir los turnos del día, y esperaba por su bien que ocurriese pronto. -De todas formas Ontari comentó que una amiga suya la llamó esta mañana preguntando por el puesto, pero no sé en que quedó ese asunto o si esta chica se puso en contacto con Kane-

Gin, vodka, whisky, licores saborizados, tequila, ron. Aquellas eran las bebidas con las que trabajaba, y aunque echando un vistazo a la barra disponía de todas sería prudente ir hasta la bodega para traer unos cuantos suministros. Era viernes, y seguramente esa noche el lugar estaría a reventar. Por lo general lo mas solicitado era cerveza, pero con las bajas temperaturas a causa del invierno últimamente la mayoría de los clientes pedía whisky y con la botella a medio acabar no daría abasto.

-Raven ya regreso, ¿te importaría cuidar mi puesto por unos minutos?- preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, puesto que repasaba con la mirada una vez más las botellas para cerciorase de que no le faltase algo más. Quizás no sería mala idea traer un poco de gin, después de todo el Martini era una bebida de creciente nueva popularidad entre los estudiantes más adinerados de la universidad.

No recibió respuesta a la petición, y fue recién entonces cuando viró la vista en su dirección, descubriendo así que su hermana ya no se encontraba prestándole atención al mundo sino que estaba encerrada en su pequeña burbuja de amor con su novio, quien la abrazaba desde atrás y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Me extrañaste hoy?- escuchó al chico preguntar, con lo que la rubia abrió la boca estupefacta riendo de forma irónica. A él seguro que sí le prestaría atención y le contestaría, pero claro, como ella era tan solo su hermana, la ignoraría.

-Supongo que querrás que te diga que sí- respondió ella con picardía, logrando así que Finn gruñera y empezase a hacerle cosquillas. De inmediato, la tenue música que invadía el salón vacío de Polis fue opacada por las carcajadas de Raven. -Solo bromeó- logró articular entre risas, consiguiendo así que su novio se detuviese y se apresurase a besarle el cuello. -Por supuesto que te extrañe- agregó con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel gesto mientras le murmuraba al oído una chorrada de cosas melosas.

Clarke tan sólo rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto de asco. Puaj. Un día de estos ese par lograría que le diagnosticasen diabetes. Eran, quizás, la pareja más azucarada y demostrativa de toda la NYU. Pues sí, Finn le caía bien y estaba contenta de que hubiese un chico en la tierra capaz de soportar el huracán de energía que era su hermana, pero esto de que vivieran a los arrumacos a veces la desesperaba. Después de todo, ella era lo opuesto a Raven. No era fanática de mostrar afecto en público, y mucho menos de decirle sus parejas una sarta de cursilerías al oído, aunque tampoco era que hubiese mantenido muchas relaciones a lo largo de su vida.

Le había costado tres novios, todos de la preparatoria, y una novia, de la universidad, comprender que lo suyo eran las cosas casuales. Sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos. Tan solo contacto físico, motivado más que nada por el deseo y unas cuantas copas de whisky encima. En este sentido ser la encargada de la barra de Polis le vino como anillo al dedo, porque le permitía entablar conversaciones con desconocidos que lograsen captar su interés. Siempre, o casi siempre, al finalizar su turno tenía un par de números telefónicos anotados en su móvil o alguien esperándola para un polvo rápido en otro sitio. Bueno, al menos así era desde año nuevo…

Aunque nadie lo supiera, Alexandra seguía rondando por su cabeza. Aun se preguntaba quién era aquella chica, qué logró motivarla a dejar Florida, qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos… Es decir, era muy atractiva. En su último, y único, encuentro, tuvo que conformarse con un beso debido a que unos desconocidos irrumpieron en la azotea de la casa con el propósito de lanzar fuegos artificiales, y con el alboroto que eso produjo no pudo siquiera pedirle su teléfono. Peros si eso no hubiese sucedido, estaba prácticamente segura que ambas habrían llevado las cosas a otro nivel. La atracción entre ellas esa noche fue innegable. Quizás ese era el motivo de que su mente no dejase de darle vueltas al asunto: su cuerpo aun necesitaba quitarse las ganas de tirársela.

-Hay un callejón lateral donde pueden seguir- espetó elevando la voz, para detener a la feliz pareja antes de que aquello se volviera una escena de sexo público. Y es que, cada vez que se dejaban llevar, inconscientemente terminaban metiéndose mano por debajo de la ropa. Raven tan solo rio, separando al fin su boca de la de Finn, mientras retiraba las manos del torso del muchacho, mientras él suspiraba ofuscado alejando sus dejos de su cintura.

-Hola a ti también, Clarke- dijo entonces con sarcasmo, dejándose caer sobre el taburete libre que se hallaba junto al de su novia y, desde esa posición, se limitó a abrazarla.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?- preguntó la morena emocionada a su novio, con lo que Clarke intuyó claramente que hablaba de la salida a TriBeCa. No era raro que estuviese así, y es que era una amante de los clubes nocturnos. Mientras más atestado de gente estuviese, más le gustaba.

-Claro que sí, pasare por ti a las diez- como recompensa Finn recibió un acalorado beso por parte de la chica, beso que él mismo concluyo al oír como Clarke aclaraba su garganta. Conocía muy bien a su hermana como para saber que no tendría tanta suerte de parar su ataque de pasión una segunda vez, por lo que era mejor detenerlos desde el inicio.-¿Te unirás a nosotros?- inquirió el muchacho dirigiéndose, esta vez, a la rubia, tratando de mantener la compostura puesto que, ahora, Raven estaba empecinada en besarle el cuello.

-No puedo, tengo doble turno- con aquella respuesta Finn asintió torciendo el gesto, demostrando así que se compadecía por ella. Pobre, la cosa tendría que ser al revés puesto que, si no los acompañaba, él no tendría ayuda para detener a Raven cuando quisiese cometer alguna de sus locuras.

De todas formas no pudo decírselo, puesto que en ese momento Kane apareció en las escaleras de la entrada golpeando las manos para llamar la atención de todos. O más bien de los tres únicos presentes en ese momento, porque de ahí en más las chicas de la cocina seguramente estarían jugando al póker en el trastero ante la falta de clientes y los camareros no aparecían hasta entrada la noche.

-Clarke, una ronda de cerveza gratis para todos- sentenció su jefe denotando felicidad, cosa muy poco frecuente. Era un tipo justo y respetuoso, y aunque en más de una ocasión conversaron en la barra con tragos de por medio no tendía a expresar su alegría con esa clase gestos.

-¿Y ese buen humor?- preguntó la rubia intrigada y con una sonrisa, sin atreverse a decirle que, si observaba un poco más a su alrededor, notaría que los únicos clientes eran su hermana y el novio de ésta.

-Al fin logré conseguirte ayuda- fue como si acabasen de decirle que acababa de ganar la lotería. Nunca, al menos durante estos últimos meses, algo logró hacerla tan feliz. Sonrió de forma automática a Kane, quien le dedicó un guiño y se detuvo justo frente al pasillo que conducía al trastero del bar. -Estaré en mi oficina, así que avísame cuando llegue- asintió ante aquella orden, suponiendo que se refería al nuevo empleado de la barra.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba para animarse, y, pensándolo bien, quizás hasta aceptaría la propuesta de su hermana de salir esa noche. Lo del doble turno era cierto, pero por dentro había sido la excusa más rápida para librarse de algo que no lo interesaba. Aunque ahora ya estaba cambiando de opinión. La inauguración de un club nocturno no sonaba mal, y, en todo caso, si se aburría siempre tenía a disposición la kilométrica lista de personas a las cuales llamar para un polvo.

-Supongo que Kane no bromeaba con lo de la cerveza- comentó Finn con picardía, logrando devolverla a la realidad, aunque aun así tan solo consiguió que ella entornase en los ojos en su dirección y viese, por sobre su hombro, que alguien acababa de bajar por la escalera principal. De repente todo dejó de importar. -¿Clarke?-

-No...- sonrió como una tonta. De seguro el cansancio ya estaba jugándole una mala pasada, y veía cosas que no eran ciertas. Se pellizcó en el acto el brazo izquierdo, y a pesar del dolor la imagen de aquella chica, parada en la entrada de Polis y absorta en la cantidad de cuadros de famosos que decoraban las paredes, no desapareció. Era completamente real.

Lexa. Allí, en el bar donde ella trabajaba. Bajo aquella luz, tenue pero mucho más intensa que la de su azotea, llegó a ver el verdadero tono de su cabello: un castaño muy bonito con unos cuantos reflejos en un tono claro. Esta vez llevaba una chaqueta de cuero para protegerse del frio, y al parecer lo suyo eran los colores oscuros porque esta vez sus prendas también eran negras. No importaba, a decir verdad ayudaban a que el verde de sus ojos resaltase. Y lucía sexy, muy muy sexy…

-¿Me servirías una?- preguntó Finn, aunque la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó puesto que continuaba abstraída observando cada uno de los movimientos de la recién llegada. Ella ni siquiera era consciente de esto, quizás porque una de las fotos de Marilyn Monroe que descansaba en un rincón había logrado captar su atención. De repente una necesidad imperiosa de conversar con Lexa se apoderó de ella. No, no de conversar sino más bien de besarla. -¡Clarke!-

Arrojó el trapo con el que solía limpiar la barra (¿todo este tiempo lo había tenido entre sus manos?), y atravesó el salón del bar, sin quitar los ojos de la espalda de la castaña. Como si fuera un mosquito, y ella esa luz cegadora que tendía a atraerlos a una trampa mortal. Bueno, quizás la comparación no resultase apropiada porque con tan solo ver su sonrisa sabía con exactitud que esa chica no podía matar ni una mosca.

-¿Acaso estas acosándome, Alexandra?- musitó despacio junto a su oído, con la intención de sorprenderla. Y vaya que lo hizo, porque el pequeño salto que la chica dio al percatarse de su presencia no pasó inadvertido. Rio divertida con esto, esperando un golpe o algo por su parte, pero cuando ella tan solo se limitó a girarse y verla con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios quedó petrificada. Mierda, era aún más bonita de lo que recordaba.

-¿Crees que con un beso lograras que quiera acostarte? Hace falte más que eso- con ese tono seductor y la cercanía de sus rostros estaba costándole demasiado controlarse. A decir verdad quería estamparle un beso y arrinconarla contra el muro de fotografías, hasta que ambas no pudiesen respirar por la falta de aire.

-Pues que yo recuerde no querías separar tus labios de los míos- retrucó mordiéndose el labio, mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Lexa. Con un demonio, ¿qué le sucedía? La chica le atraía, sí, pero por lo general, y estando sobria, no tendía a ser tan directa.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Esos ojos verdes la tenían completamente hechizada, como si se tratase de un trance hipnótico en el cual su única orden era besar los labios de Alexandra, y hasta quizás terminar lo que pudo haber sucedido en aquella noche vieja si no las hubiesen interrumpido. Además esa sonrisa sensual y la manera en la que observaba sus movimientos no le eran indiferentes: ella también quería que aquello sucediese.

Lamentablemente, en ese momento, alguien, seguramente de las chicas de la cocina, dejó caer algo en el depósito del bar y el escandalo producido logró sacarlas de aquel estado. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa, aunque fue Clarke quien bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. No tenía otra salida, porque si encontraba de nuevo su mirada ya nada la detendría.

-¿Te sirvo algo?- preguntó entonces, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la barra mientras era seguida por Lexa.

-No, en realidad busco a Kane- respondió al instante, logrando así que Clarke se detuviese de repente y volviese a enfocar la vista en ella ¿Acaso sería posible que…? -Soy la nueva encargada de la barra- le confirmó con una sonrisa, gesto que ella no tardó en imitar.

Saber que Lexa trabajaría en la barra de Polis era muchísimo mejor que saber que alguien trabajaría en la barra de Polis. Con esa sonrisa, y ese cuerpo y esos ojos ya le atraía, a tal punto de que en serio quería besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, pero de solo imaginarse lo sexy que luciría en plan de bartender… Bueno, la ponía muchísimo. Mierda. Tenía una política de no mezclarse con personas del trabajo para evitar incomodidades, pero por aquella castaña estaba dispuesta a romper sus propias reglas. Además ya la había besado ¿no? La situación era demasiado paradójica como para seguir los esquemas.

-Griffin exijo mi cerveza- tronó Finn nuevamente, sacándola, otra vez, de aquel trance en el que entraba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Su compañera bajó la vista sonriendo, más el rostro de Clarke se contrajo en una mueca de furia.

-¿No podrías esperar un minuto, Finn?- idiota, era un idiota. Aunque quizás era su forma de vengarse por la infinidad de veces que se atrevió a interrumpirlo cada vez que estaba con Raven. Profirió un suspiro, ante de girarse en dirección a ellos para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. -Ella es mi hermana y su novio; chicos, ella es Alexandra-

-Lexa- la corrigió la aludida, dedicándole por un segundo una mueca de enfado junto a una sonrisa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si ahora hasta se veía más adorable que aquella noche de año nuevo… ¡Basta! Ella no usaba la palabra adorable para describir a una persona. Jamás. Eso era parte de la cursilería de su hermana. -Con que eres la famosa Raven…- agregó ella sonriendo, mientras estrechaba la mano la morena y luego hacia lo mismo con la de Finn.-Tu fiesta de año nuevo estuvo increíble-

-¡Una admiradora de mi trabajo!- la emoción con que lo dijo fue suficiente para que Lexa riera, mientras que su rubia hermana tan sólo se limitara a rodar los ojos sonriendo. Típico de Raven: se volvía loca cada vez que alguien alababa sus fiestas. -Gracias, pero no recuerdo verte allí y eso que tengo muy buena memoria...-

Esa fue la señal que disparó un estado de alerta en Clarke. Conocía demasiado a su hermana como para saber que no tardaría en hacer preguntas, y no estaba en condiciones de que se las hiciera. A decir verdad, y por primera vez en su vida, había mantenido en secreto a uno de sus ligues. Raven sabía absolutamente todo sobre su vida personal, todo excepto lo sucedido en la azotea durante año nuevo… y prefería seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

-La oficina de Kane es al final del pasillo, a la derecha- se apresuró a decir, logrando que Lexa entornara la vista en su dirección antes de asentir. Luego, tras una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño, se dirigió al sitio indicado.

-¿Que te traes entre manos, Clarke?- preguntó su hermana de repente, demostrando así que la escena no le fue indiferente y quería una explicación. Que esperase sentada. Raven se creía su celestina y, aunque respetaba esa costumbre suya de ligues de una noche, siempre que podía intentaba conseguirle pareja. Con esto de Lexa trabajando en Polis se verían diario, y si llegaba a enterarse de que entre las dos sucedió algo no pararía de insistir en que salieran juntas.

-No es asunto tuyo, hermanita- la cortó, rodeando nuevamente la mesada para regresar a su sitio. Fue entonces que, para simular normalidad, extrajo un vaso de la parte inferior y lo llenó de cerveza. -Aquí tienes, Finn- el chico aceptó gustoso, olvidando así toda la conversación, y aunque Raven pronto volvió a esa costumbre que tenía de besarle el cuello a todas horas algo le dijo que tan sólo dejó pasar todo por esta vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** y un día, volví. Lo que dije que sería un one-shot, por pedido de unos cuantos y capricho mío, será un mini fic. Tenía los diálogos listos desde que publiqué la historia, pero hasta hoy no encontré la inspiración necesaria como para rellenar todo.

La verdad que no tengo mucho para comentar. Poco a poco se irán sabiendo algunas cositas de Clarke y Lexa, pero que quedé claro que sigo con esto sin rumbo fijo o ideas definidas. Todo lo veré durante la marcha, así que si alguien tiene sugerencias serán bienvenidas.

Si hubo errores, perdón. Corregí el capítulo, pero llevo cinco horas sentadas frente a la computadora así que seguramente algo se me debe haber pasado.

Ya saben que ante cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, queja o lo que sea pueden dejarme un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


	3. Traumas

**Traumas**

Coincidir con su nueva compañera de trabajo había sido más complicado de lo esperado. Después de que ella se presentase ese viernes para conversar con Kane y obtuviese el trabajo, Clarke pensó que vería a la chica más seguido y terminaría, de una buena vez, lo que pudo haber sucedido en año nuevo. Pero, mierda, aquello parecía más difícil de lograr de lo que parecía. Tenían turnos alternados, y aunque lo normal hubiese sido que se encontraran al intercambiar el puesto, cada vez que llegaba a Polis las camareras le informaban que Lexa acababa de marcharse. Así fue durante toda la semana, una serie de desencuentros constantes que, como sea, terminarían ese día. Y es que por un problema con el personal ambas tendrían que trabajar en el mismo turno.

No sabía muy bien porque tenía tanto empeño con la castaña. Sí, era bonita, o más bien hermosa, y tenía una sonrisa que, de proponérselo, lograría parar el mundo, pero eso no lograba explicar su comportamiento. Es decir, tenía tantas ganas de tirarse a Lexa que, en el transcurso de aquella semana, no había quedado con alguien más a pesar de que las oportunidades sobraron. Era extraño. Quizás todo se debía a que era la primera vez que no concretaba las cosas de una sola vez, como solía ocurrirle siempre. Estaba tan acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería que resultaba raro no hacerlo, y puede que allí se originase ese capricho. Porque estaba segura de que lo que sentía por ella era capricho… O quería estarlo, sino ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Esa tarde llegó a Polis más temprano que de costumbre. Era cierto que pasaría junto a su nueva compañera varias horas, pero una vez que terminase el último turno de clases en la universidad el bar estaría a tope y sería prácticamente imposible conversar. Además quería revisar los suministros y tratar, en lo posible, de adelantar la lista con el pedido de bebidas que debía entregar al proveedor la próxima semana. No era tampoco que todo girase en torno a su vida sexual.

Al ingresar al bar, como era usual a esas horas, encontró el sitio vacío. La única allí era Lexa, quien se hallaba sentada sobre uno de los taburetes frente a la barra leyendo un libro. Parecía que era interesante, porque estaba tan abstraída con ello que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Clarke ni en el ruido de que hizo al atravesar el salón para acercarse a ella.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Alexandra – murmuró en voz baja junto a su oído, aunque para mala suerte suya esta vez, en lugar de sorprenderla, tan solo consiguió que la chica suspirase sonriendo. Quizás no había estado tan abstraída con el libro ese, pero de todas formas quiso simular que sí.

-¿Algún día dejarás de hacer eso?- preguntó, girando un poco sobre el taburete para quedar frente a frente con ella. Esa cercanía con sus labios bastó para que los sentidos de Clarke se alterasen por completo, y tuviese que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar su mirada hacía su boca. No podía quedar en evidencia de esa forma. Tan solo se limitó a mirarla confundida, y es que no entendía muy bien a que se refería la castaña. - Mi nombre. Te dije que prefiero Lexa-

-Y yo te dije que me gusta más Alexandra- quizás fue el tono seductor con el que se lo dijo o la forma tonta en la que le sonreía, pero en ese momento la castaña se mordió el labio y bajo la vista hacia sus labios. Esto era demasiado. La besaría en ese mismo instante.

Al diablo con la paciencia, las indirectas y el tonteo. La chica tenía algo, no sabía aun qué, pero le atraía, y le atraía demasiado. Sus labios rosados, su rostro cincelado, aquel cabello castaño sedoso, esos ojos verdes hipnóticos… Algo. O quizás todo. Era apenas su tercer encuentro, pero estaba comprobando que con tan solo acercársele entraba en una especie trance que la obligaba a apoderarse de su boca. Y quería. Mierda, en serio sí quería…

Se acercó despacio, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de rostro, particularmente de sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso, y en vista de que ella tan solo le sonreía se atrevió a avanzar hasta que la distancia fue casi inexistente. Aun así, y justo antes de que cerrase los ojos para besarla finalmente, un estruendo en la cocina provocó que Lexa retrocediese al instante. Maldita Ontari, de seguro ella y su torpeza había sido las responsables.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tendríamos turnos rotativos- preguntó entonces la castaña, rodeando la barra para empezar a ordenar un poco ese sitio. No había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, pero ahora a eso se sumaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un ritmo respiratorio más rápido que el normal.

-Sí, pero una de las camareras está enferma así que Kane me pidió de favor que viniese a echarte una mano- le respondió dejándose caer sobre uno de los taburetes. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la madera, para así usar las manos de soporte de su cabeza, y desde esa posición observarla. Vamos, que se moría por hacerlo. Recién al verla caminar notó los tejanos negros que vestía, aquellos que marcaban cada curva de su figura y elevaban un poco su trasero.

-¿Solo eso? – se acercó lentamente, para imitar su gesto de apoyar en los codos en la barra, sin dejar de verla con curiosidad. De igual modo aquel tono con el que hizo la pregunta fue muy sugestivo, tanto que Clarke inconscientemente mordió su labio bajando la vista hacia los suyos.

-¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? – retrucó, recobrando la lucidez y elevando la vista hacia Lexa… solo para descubrir, ahora, era ella la que miraba hipnotizada su boca. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Infinidad de veces había ligado frente a aquella barra, y por lo tanto sabía que en cuestión de milisegundos, si estiraba su cuerpo, lograría atrapar aquellos labios que tanto la tentaban. No había nada que se lo impidiese, y hasta le quedaba muy en claro que ella se moría porque lo hiciera. Esta vez capturó su rostro, para evitar que ruidos improvistos asustasen a la castaña, y acercó su rostro, sin tocar sus labios todavía, para disfrutar de la cercanía… Mierda.

Con tan solo inspirar una vez sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de exquisito aroma dulzón. Respiro una, dos, tres veces, tiempo en el cual disfruto de los cambios en el rostro de la chica. Esa sonrisa, tan deslumbrante, no desapareció de su rostro, pero ahora sus ojos estaba como oscurecidos y tragaba con fuerza. La deseaba, y saberlo logró ponerla a mil. Tenía una política propia de no follar en Polis, pero por Lexa era capaz de saltearla porque sinceramente no se veía capaz de esperar demasiado luego de que cerraran esa noche. Ya no dilató más el momento, y se acercó para cerrar, lo que esperaba, fuese el inicio de su polvo de esa…

-¡Clarke! Qué bueno que llegaste, necesitaremos tu ayuda- saludó Kane de repente, apareciendo de la nada, logrando así sobresaltar a ambas. Por suerte venía demasiado enfrascado en unos papeles, de manera que no vio como la rubia soltaba rápidamente el rostro de Lexa ni como ésta se apresuraba a tomar el trapo y fingir que pulía la madera. Es decir, para su jefe no era ningún secreto su constante ligue con los clientes pero no sabía anticipar su reacción a que lo hiciera con alguien del personal, cosa que nunca antes sucedió. Eso y que se negaba a compartir con alguien más lo acontecido en año nuevo, no por vergüenza sino por un motivo que no sabía definir muy bien.

La aludida se volteó haciéndole un pequeño saludo con la mano junto a una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro tenía ganas de maldecir a Marcus y a todos ¿Es que ahora estaban conspirando para interrumpirla a cada momento? Ya comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Fiesta de Sigma Beta- continuó él, reparando apenas en aquel saludo, al tiempo que extraía del bolsillo su móvil para contestar una llamada. - Por favor encárgate de todo – y así, sin esperar respuesta, se perdió en el largo pasillo que conducía a su oficina.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba las fiestas de fraternidad, y sobre todo si eran femeninas. La de los chicos también le gustaban, pero lo malo era que, una vez que bebían demasiado, se enfrascaban en estúpidos debates sobre quien la tenía más grande o quien se había tirado a más chicas de la universidad hasta que empezaban una pelea, y ahí el guardia de seguridad los sacaba a rastras. Las chicas, en cambio, no bebían demasiado, y siempre que lo hacían empezaban a ligar con quien estuviese cerca, o sea ella.

Manos a la obra. Dejó de un salto el taburete, para dirigirse hasta un perchero situado al lado del mostrador e intercambiar su chaqueta por el delantal de Polis. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó que casi todas las copas estaban limpias, salvo un par que aun esperaban a ser lavadas en la pequeña pileta posterior por lo que se puso a ello.

-¿Qué significa todo eso?- la voz de Lexa la sobresaltó, ya que el ajetreo provocado por Kane había olvidado por completo a la chica. Bueno, no la había olvidado del todo, puesto que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese par de ojos verdes que tenía, pero sí que aún estaba cerca suyo.

-Cada vez que una fraternidad de chicas viene a celebrar algo aquí significa que tenemos que prepararnos para servir más que nada cócteles frutales y tequila- explicó Clarke, sin atreverse a ahondar en los beneficios extra que esa clase de fiestas proporcionaban. - Y ahora que lo pienso también deberíamos tener listas varias botellas de ron, porque esas chicas tienen una fascinación con el mojito- con un rápido vistazo comprobó que tan solo necesitaría traer una botella de tequila de la bodega, y quizás algunas de pulpa, porque de ahí en más la barra ya estaba equipada con una buena cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Se nota que tienes experiencia en esto – aquel tonito sugerente que uso logró captar su atención, y recién entonces alzó la mirada hacia ella. Lamentó al instante hacerlo. Esa sonrisa seductora suya lograba erizarle la piel, sin contar que le borraba cada pensamiento racional. Le sería muy difícil concentrarse así esa noche, y de ligar… ¡Mierda! Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo teniéndola cerca.

-En esto y otras cosas – respondió siguiéndole el juego, aunque por su bien viró la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo. Esos malditos ojos la desconcentraban. Al abrir una de las gavetas inferiores, donde guardaban el hielo, descubrió que la misma estaba algo vacía. - ¿Te importaría traer más hielo del congelador? No creo que demos abasto con esto –

Supuso que la chica asintió, y no se volteó a verla hasta que estuvo a medio camino del pasillo que conducía al trastero. Fue entonces cuando suspiró copiosamente… Maldita Alexandra. Necesitaba un pequeño tiempo a solas para recomponerse, porque si seguían con ese tire y afloja de indirectas y directas y casi besos de seguro terminaría enloqueciendo. O peor aún, terminaría arrinconándola contra la despensa pareciendo una desesperada.

Todavía no entendía de donde salían estas ganas de besarla. Ya había repasado todo mil veces: estaba buena, mataba con esa mirada, tenía un trasero fenomenal, sonreía como una diosa… Sí, todo eso. Pero aun así nada justificaba su comportamiento. Digamos que ocuparía un puesto importante en su ranking, pero de seguro no era la chica más hermosa con la que había ligado. Y aun así la tenía metida en cabeza desde año nuevo…

-¡Clarke! – aquel grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones, reconociendo al instante que era la voz de Lexa. Se oía algo apagada, como si hubiese un muro interpuesto, y a sabiendas que se había dirigido al congelador no le fue difícil imaginar lo sucedido.- ¡Clarke! –

Enfiló hacia el sitio, sabiendo que, otra vez, la estúpida puerta se había cerrado. Todavía se preguntaba por qué la gente que fabricaba esos malditos congeladores no colocaba una manija en el interior. No era la primera vez que alguien del bar se quedase encerrado dentro, incluyéndose claro. Asustaba un poco, sí, y quedabas con el trasero súper congelado, aunque uno llegaba a acostumbrarse si le sucedía a diario, como era su caso.

-Tranquilízate, la puerta se atascó – dijo, tras varios intentos de abrirla sin tener éxito. Qué raro. Ese congelador, tan viejo que seguro ya había estado allí desde la época de la ley seca, solía cerrarse pero no daba problemas para abrirse.

-Apresúrate – todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta con aquella palabra. Lexa no se oía nada bien. Parecía que le costase respirar, y a la vez aguantase unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Probó una vez más girar la manija de la puerta, pero como antes la cerradura se negó a moverse ante el contacto. Estúpido congelador. La próxima vez que Kane tuviese el impulso de remodelar el lugar, cosa que sucedía cada pocos meses, le obligaría a quitar ese vejestorio por algo más práctico. Le importaba una mierda que le diera "estilo" al lugar, como su jefe solía decir ante las críticas.

-Aléjate de la entrada, voy a forzarla- zanjó de repente, sintiendo como la castaña golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y su respiración se volvía cada vez más jadeante. Le destrozaba imaginar lo nerviosa que se encontraba, y el hecho de que fuese por su culpa tan solo la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Retrocedió unos pasos, tanto como el pasillo se lo permitió, y, tomando una pequeña carrera, golpeo el metal aporreando con toda la fuerza que su hombro derecho le permitió. Tan solo logró que cediese un poco. Al segundo intento cambió de táctica, y optó por estampar su pie con toda la presión que le fue posible, consiguiendo ahora que la puerta del congelador cediera. Hubiera sido más sencillo llamar a Kane y pedirle ayuda, pero vamos: siempre había querido hacer eso de parecer un policía de Hollywood.

-Lexa ¿estás bien? – preguntó, ingresando al congelador y buscando con la mirada a la chica. Esperaba, por los gritos, encontrarla asustada, pero sin dudas no en aquel estado: hecha un ovillo en el suelo como si de un gatito asustado se tratase. Se sorprendió bastante, claro, y lo hizo aún más cuando ella saltó aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. Temblaba como una hoja, y los hipidos que escapaban de su pecho tan solo le confirmaban que en efecto había estado llorando.

Clarke se quedó en blanco, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. No era una situación normal. En el pasado había rescatado infinidad de veces a sus compañeras, pero Harper nunca había llorado ni Ontari jamás se había abrazado así a ella. Ella tampoco era una experta en eso de las emociones, en todo caso esa era su hermana ¿Qué era lo correcto ahora? Y, aunque no fuese apropósito, su cuerpo, inconscientemente reaccionaba a la cercanía de Lexa. Podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con más fuerza de la normal, y los vellos de su nuca erizándose, y… Mierda, aunque no lo quisiera parecía una adolescente hormonada que no sabía comportarse en una situación seria.

\- Ven, vamos afuera- se le ocurrió entonces, y con mucha delicadeza posó su mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha para conducirla al pasillo. Pensaba que iba a separarse para dejarse guiar, pero al parecer estaba tan conmocionada que no quería despegarse de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente sopesó sus opciones. El trastero, la despensa y la cocina estaban descartadas; de seguro alguna de las empleadas estaría allí, y además aquellos sitios eran algo pequeños y suponía que lo que menos necesitaba Lexa era ir a un sitio que le recordase al congelador. El bar era una posible opción, pero dudaba que la chica quisiese que alguien la viese en ese estado. Y, pensándolo mejor, seguramente querría tranquilidad por unos minutos. Con aquella idea fija en la cabeza no necesito seguir analizando la situación.

Enfiló al instante hacía el final del pasillo, pero en lugar de virar hacia la oficina de Kane giró a la izquierda y ascendió por la pequeña escalerilla hasta una puerta de metal localizada más arriba, todavía con Lexa pegada a su cuerpo. Nada más abrirla, el ruido apagado de Lower Manhattan llenó el silencio en el que se encontraban. Aquel sitió era la salida trasera de Polis. No era un buen lugar que digamos, puesto que estaba cercano a unos contenedores gigantes donde ellos y lo vecinos de los edificios cercanos depositaban la basura, pero aquel callejón les brindaría la privacidad que no encontrarían en otro lado.

Sentó a Lexa en un viejo banco de madera, aquel que ella y las demás chicas había traslado desde el trastero con el propósito de tener un sitio al exterior donde relajarse. Tan solo se dejó guiar, soltando así su cuerpo, pero seguía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y mirando a un punto fijo sin prestar atención a nada. Además temblaba… Mierda, temblaba demasiado.

¿Qué era lo siguiente? Había pensado que mejoraría estando en un lugar abierto, pero aquello no parecía haber surtido efecto. Se veía asustada y pálida, sin haber en su rostro algún indicio de aquella cálida sonrisa que le atraía desde la fiesta de año nuevo. No podía explicarlo, pero le desesperaba contemplarla en ese estado. Nacía de su interior el impulso de hacer algo, lo que fuera, para que sus ojos recuperaran ese brillo tan especial que los caracterizaba.

"Piensa Clarke, piensa" repetía nerviosa dentro de su cabeza. Un vaso de agua. Eso seguro le sentaría bien. Estuvo a punto de marcharse a la cocina para traérselo, pero nada más ver su estado desistió de la idea. No podía dejarla sola. Tal vez algún calmante le sentaría bien, aunque también tendría que descartarlo porque no traía ninguno consigo y tampoco tenían esas cosas dentro del bar… ¡Mierda! Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Palpó sus bolsillos traseros. Teléfono, tarjeta del metro, dinero. Nada útil. Al hacer lo mismo con los delanteros obtuvo la respuesta, y sin siquiera pensarlo extrajo de allí aquel estuche de metal con una foto de Audrey Hepburn que llevaba a todos lados.

-Toma, ayudará a calmarte- dijo entonces, logrando así sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos, mientras le tendía un porro a medio acabar. Tan sólo logro que ella la mirase de forma vacía, como si no entendiera que diablos le decía o estuviese aun con la mente en otra cosa. -¿No fumas?- preguntó extrañada, y al segundo de hacerlo se mordió la lengua. Mierda, aquello había sonado un poco mal. - Perdón, no quise decir que tuvieses el aspecto de alguien que fuma hierba...- ¿y cual se suponía que era ese aspecto? Estaba quedando como una completa idiota, pero bueno en su defensa debía alegar que esta situación no era muy normal y la tenía bastante nerviosa. -Es decir, pareciera que si pero entendería si no... - Lexa continuaba mirándola confundida, dándole la sensación que ni siquiera sabía dónde se hallaba. -Es decir, no quiero que pienses que soy una yonki ni -

-Gracias- la cortó entonces, esbozando lo que parecía una ¿sonrisa? y quitándole tanto el porro como el encendedor de sus manos. - Y sí, para que te quede claro, a veces fumo hierba- acto seguido le dio una profunda calada, conteniendo el aire por un tiempo bastante considerable antes de expulsarlo lentamente. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban, Clarke la habría estampado contra el muro con un beso… y es que la forma en la que fumaba era terriblemente sexy.

En silencio, Lexa dio tres caladas más, una más profunda que la anterior. Como lo supuso Clarke, aquello le ayudo a calmarse, ya que poco a poco su respiración fue volviéndose más acompasada y su rostro lentamente empezaba a recuperar su color habitual.

-Despacio, o terminarás viendo estrellas en pleno día – comentó la rubia, en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa, viendo que faltaba poco para que acabase el porro. Había intentado bromear, pero la advertencia tenía parte de verdad porque más de una vez esa hierba la había dejado noqueada.

-Me llamaste Lexa – respondió ella, enfocando, por primera vez desde el incidente de la nevera, sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Cómo? – no entendía a qué se refería, y pensando que quizás la marihuana ya estaba afectándole le quito el porro de las manos e inspiro una calada con el propósito de terminarlo de una buena vez.

-Hace unos minutos, me llamaste Lexa- aclaró la morena, con lo que así Clarke asintió entendiendo lo que decía. Bueno, al parecer soportaba bastante bien el cannabis.

-Fue un reflejo- y sí, en aquel momento cuando logró entrar al congelador no había pensado en una forma en particular de llamarla ni mucho menos en picarla empleando su nombre completo.

-No lo hagas de nuevo- la reprendió con seriedad, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente con esos ojos verdes que tanto la alteraban. Bajó la vista al instante, incapaz de soportar que la viese de esa forma ni mucho menos que le hablase así. Igualmente aquello no duro demasiado, porque, dejando el banco, Lexa se acercó a ella y elevo su mentón para volviese a mirarla. - Me gusta que me llames Alexandra, haces que suene bonito – lo dijo con voz suave, sin prisas, sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto le gustaba.

-Es un nombre bonito- rectificó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, feliz de ver que ya había mejorado. Recién entonces fue consciente de la preocupación que invadía su cuerpo, pero que, ahora, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Había sido una experiencia demasiado agobiante como para querer repetirla de nuevo. Y que involucrase a Lexa tan solo la empeoraba. Un propósito se le vino a la mente, siendo esta que, de ser posible, nunca más quería ver a la chica sufriendo de esa forma… Ay no, de seguro el cannabis ya estaba afectándole ¿Por qué pensaba estas cosas? No eran nada más que dos compañeras de trabajo, que, tras las miradas de hace un rato, quizás terminarían acostándose esa noche y ya. Apenas si se conocían, o lo correcto sería decir que eran dos perfectas desconocidas que compartieron un beso en año nuevo. Y sin embargo…

Se dejó caer en el banco, cansada de tanto pensar, y extrajo de la cajita de metal un cigarrillo. Fumar le ayudaba a centrarse. Quizás lo que en realidad necesitaba era más marihuana para relajarse, pero tenía trabajo por delante y temía además que esa porquería solo provocase aumentar esos pensamientos sobre la castaña. Lexa la imitó, más esta vez cerró los ojos y tan solo se dedicó a respirar en silencio. Esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa relajada, como si disfrutase del aire y a la vez se dejase llevar por los efectos de cannabis sobre su sistema nervioso.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Clarke de repente, deseosa por oír de su propia boca una explicación a todo lo ocurrido. - Digo, sé que fue un ataque de pánico pero no creí que pudieses tener uno – con aquella afirmación la chica de Florida abrió los ojos y la miró extrañada, logrando así que la rubia volviese a sentirse nerviosa e intimidada. - Es decir, todas aquí nos hemos quedado encerradas en esa maldita nevera pero es la primera vez que veo una reacción así- y sí, otra vez estaba balbuceando. Era una manía que aún no podía quitarse ante situaciones así. Y, no hacía falta aclarar, que la forma como Lexa la miraba no ayudaba. - No es que esté diciéndote loca, pero... -

-Te ves muy linda estando nerviosa – soltó de repente, sin poder contener la risa y dejando a Clarke estupefacta… Y es que: a) se veía jodidamente hermosa en esos momentos y b) le había dicho linda. En lo que procesaba todo esto, ella fue consciente de sus propias palabras por lo que no tardó en ruborizarse y bajar la mirada; pero, antes de que pudiese emitir algún comentario, borró la sonrisa de rostro y agregó -No me gustan los espacios cerrados – la miró de reojo, comprobando que otra vez la chica estaba perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. - A decir verdad, me aterrorizan -

-Que no te dé pena decirlo, yo le temo a los payasos – dijo entonces, captando así nuevamente la atención de Lexa. No se había esperado un comentario así, puesto que las arrugas que poblaban su frente lo dejaban claro. - ¿No has visto sus caras? Es de enfermos pensar que un tipo con tanta pintura encima resulta inofensivo – en realidad no le asustaban los payasos, ese era un pequeño problema de Raven; y las palabras que acababa de decir tan solo eran una mínima parte del discurso que su hermana soltaba cuando le preguntaban por el asunto. Pero no le había gustado nada aquella sombra en el rostro de su compañera, ni que borrara su sonrisa o perdiera el brillo de su mirada. - Y esas sonrisas diabólicas... – contrajo el rostro en una mueca diabólica, acercándose a la chica más de la cuenta y haciendo un ruido con su boca similar al que hacían los zombies en las películas.

-Eres una tonta – el comentario de Lexa y esa risa melodiosa era todo lo que necesitaba oír para tranquilizarse.

-Pero logré que sonrieras- explicó, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole abiertamente. No podía evitarlo. Era como si su alegría fuese contagiosa. Y aún estaba riendo, cuando la castaña de improviso, aprovechando la cercanía, tomó su rostro entre sus manos uniendo sus labios en un beso…

Fue demasiado para su sistema nervioso. Como un cortocircuito, un fallo de sistema. No podía procesar todo aquello en tan poco tiempo. Sentía el suave tacto de las manos de Lexa sobre sus mejillas, y sus labios moviéndose de forma pausada y poco invasiva, pero a la vez era como si su cuerpo estuviese petrificado. Pasaron un par de segundos, sin que pudiese responder a aquel contacto, y fue recién entonces, cuando la boca de la castaña estaba a punto de separarse de la suya, cuando tomó el control de la situación y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Dios, cómo había esperado aquello. Recién ahora era consciente de lo mucho que había deseado repetir aquel acto. Este beso era, quizás, mejor que el de año nuevo. Era tranquilo, lento, profundo. Como si ahora, siendo ya la segunda vez, ambas se concentraran en descubrir la boca de la otra. La rubia elevó ambas manos y la enterró en su cabello, para evitar que se alejara y porque, mierda, había querido hacer eso desde siempre... Tenía un cabello bonito, y suave, y que olía jodidamente bien.

Fue cuando Lexa se aferró a su cintura que su pulso se disparó, sintiendo ahora que aquel simple beso no bastaba. Introdujo entonces su lengua en la boca de la chica, y estaba a punto de mostrarle lo que era un beso al estilo Griffin cuando, de improviso, un grito de Ontari provino del interior del bar.

-¡Clarke! – suspirando, y con bastante reticencia, se separó de Lexa, quien sonreía divertida bajando la cabeza.- ¡Clarke tenemos clientes! -

-Mierda, siempre están interrumpiendo – comentó entre dientes, sin pretender que sonara tan alto, llamando la atención de la castaña.- Nada- se apresuró a aclarar, dejando de un salto el banco para luego acomodarse la ropa y el cabello. Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero, durante el beso, Lexa le había subido un poco su camiseta y corrido el delantal de Polis. -Yo me encargo, tú quédate un rato más aquí y disfruta del aire libre –

Recibió un asentimiento y una cálida sonrisa como respuesta, y antes de caer otra vez en la tentación de atrapar sus labios se perdió por la puerta que conducía al salón. Necesitaba un trago, con urgencia. Pasaría las siguientes ocho horas junto a Lexa, y, si no ponía aquellos impulsos a raya, terminaría cometiendo una estupidez.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola de nuevo! He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Si llegaron hasta aquí, me alegro y espero que estén disfrutando de todo esto. Y en caso de que el capítulo tenga errores, perdón.

No tengo mucho para decir. Como expliqué en el capítulo anterior no tengo muy definido el rumbo de la historia ni planeo hacer algo muy largo. Aunque claro, nunca se sabe…

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea que tengan en mente pueden comunicármelo en un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


	4. Propuestas

**Propuestas**

-¿Cierras tú, Clarke?- escuchó a Ontari decir a sus espaldas, al tiempo que retiraba la cazadora del perchero para dejar así, en su lugar, el delantal de trabajo.

-Sí, yo me encargo- respondió, mientras giraba dedicándole sonrisa ladeada que reflejaba, aunque poco, lo exhausta que se encontraba. -Nos vemos mañana-

-Que descansen- la morena correspondió a su gesto, intercalando miradas entre ella y Lexa antes de marcharse con rumbo a la puerta principal de Polis.

Con un resoplido apagó las luces principales del salón, dejando encendida sólo una de las de la barra para evitar sumirse en una oscuridad total, antes de voltearse a su nueva compañera para que ambas fueran hacia la salida. De seguro se encontraba tan cansada como ella, y es que hoy habían roto un nuevo record. Podía asegurar que, esa misma noche, ambas habían sido las que más tragos habían servido en todo Manhattan. El lugar estuvo a reventar, a tal punto que el tipo de seguridad impidió el paso a nuevos clientes por un par de horas puesto que, adentro, ya estaban demasiado apiñados. Y, si a eso se sumaban los pedidos interminables de la mesa de festejo, la cantidad de bebidas esa noche ascendía, fácil, a más de quinientas. Todo un logro.

Dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca. Casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Por lo general, en fines de semana, cerraban a eso de las dos, pero esa noche había sido la excepción. En cualquier otra situación aquello le habría molestado, y es que por mucho que Kane fuese un buen jefe no solía pagarles esa clase horas extras ni perdonarles que llegasen tarde el día siguiente a causa del desvelo, pero la verdad todo fue demasiado divertido. El motivo: las chicas de Sigma Beta. De algún modo una de ellas, a pesar de que estaba tan borracha como una cuba, fue capaz de tocar el piano que tenían en el salón de Polis, y era tan buena en ello que sólo bastaba que le dijeran algún título para que empezara a hacerlo. Todos, tanto las de la fraternidad como los demás clientes, se sumaron a la propuesta, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta organizaron un improvisado concurso de karaoke. El guardia al final había terminado sacando a los clientes después de las tres, y es que parecía que no le encontraba mucha gracia a todo el asunto. Luego, como cada noche, ella y sus compañeras se habían encargado de limpiar el bar para que estuviese en condiciones al día siguiente.

-Creo que yo también debo irme, tengo un largo camino hasta Brooklyn- dijo Lexa, una vez que ambas estuvieron fuera, mientras ella extraía las llaves de su chaqueta para cerrar la puerta principal.

-Te llevaré hasta allí- sentenció al instante, para luego girarse en busca del rostro de la morena. No permitiría que se fuese sola a estas horas. Pues sí, New York era la ciudad que nunca dormía y quizás la más segura del mundo entero, pero aun así se sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que ella misma la dejaría en su casa (y no es que contase, pero al menos así sabría donde era ese lugar). -Tengo motocicleta-

-Descuida, puedo regresar en metro- le sonrió con un guiño, antes de voltearse en dirección al este, seguro para dirigirse a la estación más cercana, aunque Clarke no se lo permitió puesto que, en un rápido movimiento, atrapó una de sus manos.

-Te aseguro que no es molestia, además también vivo en Brooklyn- bueno, técnicamente ese no era su domicilio entre semana pero de seguro a su madre no le importaría que pasase la noche en su cuarto. Además, sabiendo lo adicta que se había vuelto a las guardias nocturnas tras lo de su padre, seguro no estaría en casa. Buscó sus ojos, esos que ya comenzaban a gustarle, y esbozando su mejor sonrisa tiró aún más de su mano para que se encaminara con ella hacia el callejón lateral.- Vamos Alexandra, no hagas que te obligue a subir -

-No quiero quitarte el casco- se excusó, aunque no podía quitar los ojos de la motocicleta. Clarke no la culpaba, después de todo ella, que ya llevaba más de un año teniéndola, también solía estar horas admirándola. Esa Ducati Diavel, regalo de sus padres en su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, era imponente y, como Raven solía decir, orgásmica para cualquiera que supiera de motocicletas.

-No lo necesito- en realidad odiaba ese maldito casco. Salía de casa con él solo para que su madre o su hermana no le diesen lata sobre el tema de los accidentes de tránsito, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a llevarlo colgado del manubrio de la motocicleta. Además la seguridad no pegaba con su aspecto de chica mala, ¿no?

Montó en el vehículo, quitando a su paso la patilla de metal que la mantenía fija sobre el suelo. Acto seguido, tras sacar el casco del manubrio, se lo tendió a Lexa dedicándole su mejor sonrisa chulesca. No aceptaría un no por respuesta. Ella tan solo negó con un suspiro, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, antes de aceptarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Clarke la inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Pues sí, quedó como una mirona descarada, y aunque disfrutó hacerlo, reafirmando aún más su idea de que la ropa ajustada le sentaba de miedo, llegó a la conclusión de que se congelaría. Iba con ropa más abrigada que la de esa noche de año nuevo, pero dudaba demasiado que ese jersey le hiciera frente al frio viento del rio East. En su defensa, de seguro la chica jamás imaginó de que esa noche regresaría en una Ducati a casa. Se quitó la cazadora para tendérsela, y a pesar de que batalló bastante logró que la castaña la aceptase.

-¿Lista?- no recibió respuesta a esa pregunta, más el movimiento afirmativo que Lexa hizo sobre su espalda bastó para que, de forma instantánea, acelerase la Ducati más de la cuenta en dirección a la calle.

Los brazos de su nueva compañera no tardaron en ceñirse a su cintura, al tiempo que su cuerpo se apretujaba más contra el suyo e intentaba, inútilmente, esconder su encasquetada cabeza en su cuello. Amplió aún más sonrisa, y es que mentiría si dijera que una de las razones por las que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa era para tener unos minutos en su cercana compañía. A pesar de haber pasado parte de la tarde y la noche juntas, el único momento de cercanía que compartieron fue el del callejón luego del incidente de la nevera. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la barra tan sólo se habían concentrado en la incesante demanda de los clientes, intercambiando alguna que otra palabra pero únicamente sobre temas del trabajo.

Al llegar a la avenida Williamsburg, y aprovechando que todos los semáforos refulgían en verde, aceleró un poco más. Mierda, adoraba la velocidad. La ponía a mil, aunque quizás esa noche en particular se debía al hecho de tener una chica bonita pegada a su espalda. Aun así, y dejando de lado lo otro, siempre le había gustado la sensación de placer que le producía llevar a fondo a su Ducati. Era una mezcla de poder, libertad y frenesí. Todo en una. Gracias a un grupo de amigos de la universidad había experimentado con varios estupefacientes, pero esto… esto era celestial. No tenía el más mínimo punto de comparación.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca del puente, que unía Manhattan con Brooklyn, bajó un poco la velocidad y se hizo a un lado, para estacionar así junto a una de las calles que permitían bajar a la autopista. Por suerte casi no discurrían autos a esa hora, aunque de igual modo se llevó un bocinazo de parte de un taxista por haberse cruzado de carril tan repentinamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lexa, luego de que se detuvieran, una vez que logró quitarse el casco. O más bien que logró levantar el visor, puesto que había fracasado en lo anterior.

-En el puente Williamsburg – Clarke tan solo rio, volteando su cuerpo lo máximo posible con la intención de ayudarle con el casco. - No me dijiste donde vives y dudaba mucho que llegase a escucharte con esa cosa puesta-

-En el 50 de la avenida Gates, en Ridgewood- asintió ante la respuesta, ubicando al instante la zona. Estaba cerca de su casa, aunque eso no importaba mucho puesto que no le habría molestado llevarla hasta el Bronx o Jersey. Volvió a su anterior posición, y estaba a punto de reanudar la marcha cuando sintió las manos de Lexa sobre sus hombros. -¿Clarke?- aún no se había recolocado el casco, de modo que pudo oírla.- Te agradezco lo de hoy -

-No fue nada- respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa por sobre su hombro que la chica de ojos verdes correspondió con otra parecida. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza. -¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?- la mueca irónica en el rostro de Lexa lo decía todo: ninguno. Y es que, si lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que tuviese algún plan a esas horas de la noche. - Ven conmigo -

-¿Dónde?- inquirió, y por su tono de curiosidad junto a esa sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro supo que no se negaría.

-Es una sorpresa- susurró en voz baja cerca de su oído, antes de virar la cabeza para ser partícipe de cómo se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos. Mierda. Aquello, sumado al hecho de que llevaba puesta su cazadora y que estaba sobre su motocicleta, resultaba demasiado sexy.

-Entonces arranca- tras aquella sentencia, y de que Lexa se recolocara el casco, le dedicó una última sonrisa picaresca. No tendría que haber respondido eso.

Aceleró como lo hizo a salir de Polis, aunque, con la pendiente que descendía hasta la autopista, parecía que lo hubiese hecho aún más. La castaña volvió a ceñirse a su cuerpo, esta vez relajada y sin intentar ocultarse del viento. Estando tan cerca de la bahía del East, el aire era un poco más frío y la golpeaba de lleno por estar delante. De seguro terminaría con un resfriado. Estaba muy acostumbrada a soportar ese clima con poca ropa encima, y hasta le gustaba, pero eso no quería decir que luego su cuerpo no le pasase factura.

Aspiró lentamente. El aroma a salitre y a motor, típico de aquel sector de la ciudad, se mezclaba con el inconfundible aroma dulzón proveniente de su compañera. Mierda, aquello solo lograba excitarla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Hey, pero que quedase claro que en ningún momento sus intenciones fueron aprovecharse de Lexa al ofrecerse para llevarla a casa. No lo parecía, pero por dentro tan sólo se preocupaba por la chica.

No sabía dónde llevarla. Le había hecho la propuesta por impulso, y también por impulso había cambiado de rumbo para dirigirse al norte de Manhattan en lugar de Brooklyn. No tenía nada en mente, aunque por experiencia propia sabía que el centro de la ciudad ofrecía más posibilidades que el viejo barrio del este. Pero, claro, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana de modo que las únicas ofertas disponibles a esa hora eran algún bar o una discoteca. Ninguna de esas opciones le parecía apropiada. Toda la noche se había visto obligada a permanecer lejos de Lexa, de modo que ahora prefería algo de intimidad (y no, no sólo por cuestiones sexuales). Sería perfecto si pudiesen visitar algún edificio afamado del centro a esa hora, pero lamentablemente la mayoría cerraba sus puertas al público cuando anochecía. Sin embargo…

No lo pensó dos veces y, aprovechando el poco tráfico y la ausencia de patrulleros, aceleró aún más. El rugido de la Ducati rompió la quietud de la noche, imponiéndose ante los tenues sonidos emitidos por algún que otro coche cercano. Serpenteó entre las calles, evitando lo posible discurrir por alguna de las principales para no tener problemas con la ley o que algún imbécil se les atravesara. Por suerte los clubes del Lower aún permanecían abiertos, de modo que la zona parecía un desierto post apocalíptico.

Al ingresar a la octava, ya cerca de Columbus Circle, no le quedó más que reducir la velocidad. Los turistas parecían no abandonar nunca esa parte de la ciudad. A pesar de la hora y de que el frío no daba tregua, un grupo bastante numeroso estaba reunido, junto a la gran estatua de Christophorus y en los alrededores de la entrada a Central Park, disfrutando de los espectáculos callejeros. A veces los odiaba. Pues sí, entendía que New York era una ciudad esplendorosa y la amaba por eso, pero aun así no era motivo para que hordas de desconocidos la invadiesen los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Con su entusiasmo, preguntas y curiosidad muchas veces le hacían sentirse un mono de circo, siendo que eran ellos quienes no pertenecían allí.

Una vez que entraron a Central Park West, todo volvió a la calma. Por eso le gustaba tanto aquella zona de Manhattan. Sí, era un poco aburrida por la cantidad de viviendas residenciales y los pocos bares que tenía pero eso funcionaba como repelente perfecto para los invasores. Su padre siempre solía decirle que algún día el mundo se daría cuenta que Upper West Side era muchísimo mejor que el East Side y abarrotarían el lugar, aunque Clarke dudaba que aquello llegase a ocurrir. Para la mayoría el atractivo finalizaba en el límite del parque, lo que era algo estúpido pero a la vez bueno. Mientras más lejos mantuvieran sus turísticas narices, mejor.

Antes de la intersección con la setenta y dos palmeó con una de sus manos el bolsillo delantero derecho de sus tejanos, hasta que logró sacar del interior un par de llaves junto a un pequeño control remoto. Presionó el único botón del mismo, para luego hacerse a un lado de la calle y virar en dirección a uno de los edificios. Sintió el cuerpo de Lexa contrayéndose contra el suyo, quizás pensando que chocarían de lleno contra el muro, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Seguro debido a la oscuridad y al casco su compañera no veía la abertura que conducía a la cochera subterránea de la edificación. Aparcó junto a los elevadores, frente a un gran sitio con el letrero de "reservado", justo al tiempo que las luces automáticas se encendían iluminando el subsuelo.

Dejó que Lexa bajase de la moto primero, y una vez que lo hizo procedió a bajar el soporte metálico que mantenía fija la motocicleta. Esta vez no hizo falta que le ayudase a quitarse el casco, de modo que, con una sonrisa, lo recibió cuando la chica se lo pasó. Luego, sin decir palabra alguna, se encaminó a los elevadores sintiendo como la castaña la seguía a sus espaldas.

Una vez en el cubículo suspiró de forma sonora, mientras presionaba el botón numero treinta y luego aquel que cerraba automáticamente las puertas del elevador. Realizaría otra queja. Llevaban más de dos meses escuchando esa maldita canción de Pharrell, y aunque al principio había resultado divertida a este punto ya la sacaba de sus casillas. Era irritante que buscase trasmitir tanta felicidad y positividad. A la única que le perdonaba ser así la mayor parte del tiempo era a Raven, pero porque lamentablemente no le quedaba otra opción.

Aprovecho los espejos del elevador para estudiar a Lexa, y la sonrisa se le instaló de nuevo en su rostro. Lucía adorable (¡MIERDA! Ya había perdido la cuenta en la cantidad de veces que había empleado esa palabra para describirla, y lo peor era que ahora no podía culpar al alcohol o al cannabis). Miraba con curiosidad la placa de botones y los letreros dejados por el encargado junto a la misma. Fruncía sus labios, pero no como si algo le molestase sino más bien como si intentase mantener la boca cerrada y no preguntar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa a través del espejo, logrando así que la respiración de la rubia se detuviese por unos instantes. Por todos los infiernos, era perfecta. Además aún tenía puesta su cazadora, y le sentaba tan bien que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de empujarla contra el espejo lateral del elevador.

Por suerte, o quizás no, las puertas al fin se abrieron. Sabiendo que la castaña la seguiría se encaminó directo al mostrador situado al otro lado del pasillo. Allí, bajo un logotipo de compuesto de las letras GC en pulcra caligrafía y de color plateado, un guardia de seguridad cincuentón dormía sentado sobre su silla. El ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo lo despertó, y aunque contrajo su cara en una mueca de enfado la misma no tardó en volverse una sonrisa al distinguir a Clarke.

Con un guiño respondió al saludo silencioso de Peter, bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa quien, por esos momentos, ya no entendía en absoluto la situación. No le dio tiempo a preguntas. Quería sorprenderla, y además, por muy buena amiga que fuese del guardia, tampoco quería que él las entretuviese con alguna de sus interminables charlas sobre baloncesto. Una vez frente al mostrador viró decida hacia la derecha, dedicándole una sonrisa rápida a Peter la cual fue correspondida con un asentimiento. Le caía muy bien ese sujeto. Se limitaba a su trabajo, sabía escuchar sin hacer preguntas, y tenía, además, un muy buen aguante para el whisky.

Estando frente a la última puerta del pasillo le dedicó una mirada traviesa a la castaña y, temiendo que fuese a explotar a causa de la curiosidad, abrió para cederle el paso.

-Esto es... - exclamó Lexa boquiabierta, avanzando decida hasta el final del salón sin poder quitar la vista de enfrente. No la culpaba, y es que a pesar de los años ella misma seguía sorprendiéndose con el panorama. El salón tan solo contaba con una mesa gigante y muchas sillas de madera a su alrededor, nada fuera de lo común, pero la vista que ofrecía…

Anticipando que, ante su asombro, quizás terminaría chocando contra las puertas corredizas traslúcidas que conducían a la terraza, Clarke se apresuró a abrir una. Lexa simplemente continuo con su avance, atónita, hasta el muro de concreto que marcaba el límite.

-Increíble, ¿no? - finalizó, caminando lentamente hacia ella, aunque observando más bien su reacción y no la vista privilegiada que tenían de Central Park y del Upper East Side. Conocía ya esas luces de memoria. Prefería, esta vez, concentrarse en otro tipo de belleza, porque no hacía falta aclarar que esa mueca de sorpresa y felicidad conseguía realzar su ya perfecto rostro.

-¿Cómo lograste que nos dejaran entrar?- logró preguntar, aunque sin poder siquiera despegar la vista de enfrente. Estaba como hipnotizada.

-El edificio pertenece a mi familia- tras aquella repuesta sí que consiguió llamar su atención, y, abriendo aún más su boca a causa de la sorpresa, viró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre Clarke. -Bueno, no exactamente a mi familia pero la empresa de construcción que nos pertenece opera aquí y es la encargada del fideicomiso así que podría decirse que es nuestro-

Este era un dato demasiado ínfimo sobre su familia. En realidad, y aunque nunca lo admitiese, eran ricos. Muy ricos. A lo largo del siglo pasado su abuelo había logrado fundar un imperio gracias a su empresa de construcción y sus múltiples inversiones, y su padre no había hecho más que mantener y expandir ese legado. Raven y ella nunca mostraron interés en seguir con la tradición familiar, y lo habían dejado muy en claro estudiando carreras alejadas del rubro, pero, tras el deceso de Jake, estaban a cargo de las decisiones más importantes y pasaban de tanto en tanto para celebrar reuniones en esa misma sala.

-Nunca vi eso venir - musitó Lexa, sin salir de su estado de estupor, retornando la vista hacia el parque. Era normal. La gente tendía a flipar cada vez que hablaba sobre su familia, y era por eso que desde la adolescencia lo evitaba siempre que podía. -Es decir, no esperaba que la chica que trabaja conmigo detrás de la barra de un bar fuese dueña del Empire State-

-Este no es el Empire State- no pudo evitar sonreír. Si no fuera que Lexa le atraía de seguro aquí se habría acabado la pseudo-cita. Si había algo que odiaba más que los turistas, era los turistas que confundían lugares emblemáticos de la ciudad. -Y acostúmbrate a no fiarte de la primeras impresiones aquí en New York, porque la mayoría de las personas siempre oculta un pasado detrás-

Como por acto reflejo, se palmeó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de su cajetilla de metal. Era ya una costumbre venir a este lugar para beberse un trago o fumar, y a falta de whisky esa noche no tenía más opción que desquitarse con el cannabis. Encendió un porro y, tras dos caladas profundas, se lo pasó a Lexa.

-¿Por qué trabajas en Polis?- preguntó la chica en un suspiro, mientras soltaba el aire retenido tras la primera pitada.

-¿Iremos a ese asunto?- retrucó Clarke irónica volteándose hacia ella, y al ver que la castaña tan sólo asentía negó con la cabeza retornando la vista al frente. -Dejé la universidad- esa era, quizás, la frase más corta para resumir toda la historia que había detrás. Se la decía a todo el mundo y, cuando lo hacía, solían soltarle sermones sobre lo mal que accionaba. Era extenuante, a tal punto que por eso obviaba las preguntas personales.

Lexa tan sólo se quedó en silencio, mientras tenía la mirada pérdida en ese océano de luces que era el East Side por esas horas. Dio otra calada profunda, cerrando los ojos durante el tiempo que inspiraba, para luego pasarle el porro esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No la juzgaba, o al menos así lo entendió Clarke.

-Más que dejarla decidí tomarme un tiempo, y para no alejarme demasiado del ambiente tomé el puesto- añadió, recordando que ese en realidad había sido el pedido de su madre cuando le comunicó su decisión. Dijo que no se interpondría siempre y cuando se mantuviese activa cerca de la NYU, y aunque esa clase de empleo no era el que había tenido en mente no le quedó más que aceptar. -Además Kane es amigo de mi madre y en ese entonces necesitaba alguien de confianza que le ayudase un poco-

-¿Y por qué dejaste la universidad?- preguntó nuevamente Lexa, girando la vista hacia ella justo mientras daba una pitada.

-Asuntos familiares- lo dijo de forma escueta, en un tono más grave y sin siquiera voltearse. No lo hizo a propósito, pero es que cuando entraban en ese terreno era un reflejo lo de mostrarse hosca. Era eso o derrumbarse, y definitivamente no quería mostrarse vulnerable.

-Perdón, no quise...- suspiró ante aquellas palabras, sin dejarla terminar aquella disculpa innecesaria. La bruta había sido ella. Se notaba que Lexa tenía interés en la conversación, pero no por cotilla sino porque verdaderamente le importaba.

-Mi padre falleció el pasado agosto- soltó entonces, dándose una pausa para otra calada antes de seguir. -Éramos muy unidos, ¿sabes? Solíamos venir aquí cada tanto a inspirarnos para nuestras pinturas, y en cada día festivo preparábamos una barbacoa en la azotea de casa- en realidad tenía miles de recuerdo junto a él, pero aquellos eran, quizás, los más importantes. -No volví a ser la misma desde que eso ocurrió-

Esta no era la primera vez que entraba a aquella sala. Tras el accidente pensó que nunca más podría hacerlo, y es que tenía demasiados recuerdos allí, pero esa misma noche terminó refugiándose entre esas paredes. Desde ese entonces venía seguido, para fumar, pensar o compartir alguna que otra copa con Peter junto a una partida de póker siempre que estuviese de ánimos. Era duro, sí, pero de alguna extraña manera encontraba un poco de paz. Si se esforzaba, hasta podía oír a su padre hablándole sobre las mejoras que debería hacerle a alguna de sus pinturas.

Lo extrañaba... ¡Mierda! Lo extrañaba demasiado. Aún no entendía porque había sucedido todo de aquella forma. Se suponía que a las personas buenas le ocurrían cosas buenas, o al menos cosas ordinarias pero no tragedias. Se suponía que recorrerían Europa en tren el verano próximo, que tratarían de escalar a pie todos los escalones dela Torre Eiffel, que harían una competencia para ver quién podía beber más vodka en alguna taberna perdida de Moscú, que saltarían en bungee desde los puentes de Klisova y tantas otras cosas que, con el correr de los años, habían agregado a la lista de pendientes.

-Lo lamento- la suave voz de Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió el roce de sus manos, e instantáneamente bajo la vista hacia allí. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que, inconscientemente, había estado apretando sus nudillos con fuerza. Y lloraba. Sin siquiera quererlo, unas cuantas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos para descender por sus mejillas.

-Mierda, quise traerte aquí para que olvidarás el asunto del congelador pero creo que solo estoy deprimiéndote más- soltó, esbozando una sonrisa rota y limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- aceptó aquello con un asentimiento, aunque por dentro la verdad era que se sentía rara. Es decir, acababa de soltarle demasiadas cosas personales a una extraña a, quien por cierto, se suponía que trataba de impresionar. Nunca antes había usado esa clase de estrategia para ligar, y además había que aclarar que ni siquiera hizo todo eso con aquel fin. Había sido una especie de impulso.

De repente, todo comenzó a resultarle incómodo. Dio otra calada, profunda y larga, pero aun sintiendo que eso no la ayudaba, y que Lexa la miraba de reojo cada tanto como si esperase que prosiguiera, optó por un cambio de rumbo.

-¿Por qué dejaste Florida?- tras aquella pregunta viró un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran, más esta vez fue la castaña quien, sorprendida, bajó la vista al suelo y empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Clarke no perdió detalle de sus movimientos. Sin dudas ese tema sí que le incomodaba.

-Asuntos familiares- respondió tras unos segundos, en tono enigmático, quitándole el porro de las manos para dar una pitada. Bueno, al menos no era la única que necesitaba de los efectos del cannabis para hablar de temas difíciles. La rubia esperó paciente, dejando caer sus codos sobre el muro de concreto y concentrando la vista en la ciudad. -De pequeña solía ser demasiado traviesa ¿sabes? Mi madre temía por mi seguridad la mayor parte del día, y la maestra del preescolar entraba una crisis cada vez que desaparecía por temor a que terminase cometiendo alguna locura-

Sonrió. No le era difícil imaginarse una mini Lexa saltando de forma hiperactiva por todos lados, como una versión castaña de Pippi Calzaslargas, de ojos verde mar y de sonrisa radiante.

-Fue durante de un día de campo que aproveché la pelea de dos niños de mi salón para escaparme y explorar más a fondo la cueva que el guía del parque acababa de mostrarnos. Con cinco años creía que nada podría asustarme, así que deje mis pertenencias junto al resto del grupo. Adivina quién terminó encerrada en caverna por provocar un derrumbe- Clarke, al oír el tono quebrado de su voz, se volteó al instante, para verla sonreír lacónica ante su ironía. -Perdí la noción del tiempo, y aunque luego me dijeron que sólo pasé allí la tarde sentí que fueron días. No sabía si volvería a ver a mis padres, o si alguien me encontraría. Hasta ese momento no le había temido a la oscuridad, pero cuando se sumaron los sonidos de los animales sentí pánico como nunca en la vida- se preocupó al verla tan ensimismada, como perdida dentro de sus propios recuerdos, de modo que, imitando su acción de minutos atrás, estiró la mano hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto. -Logré superar ese miedo, pero con respecto a los lugares cerrados…-

No podía verla de ese modo. Era pésima para eso de dar consuelo, y las situaciones tan emocionales le incomodaban demasiado, de modo que uso el arma que mejor conocía para aliviar cualquier ambiente: la risa.

-Con que te creías Indiana Jones…- bingo. Lexa no tardó en sonreírle, y para que aquel gesto no desapareciese de sus labios agregó -No te sientas mal, todos alguna vez hemos pasado por una situación traumática. Te lo dice alguien que a los quince años encontró a sus padres teniendo sexo en la cocina de su casa-

De inmediato, su risa llenó aquel silencioso ambiente. Fue como música para sus oídos. Por algo como eso, había valido la pena que su cabeza grabase en su memoria aquella imagen tan traumática de su padre arrinconando a su madre contra la isla principal de la cocina… O no, quizás no. Y es que aun tenia pesadillas sobre aquel momento.

Dejó aquellas cavilaciones al sentir los suaves dedos de Lexa acariciando con suavidad los suyos, puesto que sus manos aún estaban en contacto. Con un rápido movimiento los entrelazó, sonriéndole de lado mientras se perdía el verde de su mirada ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estaba descubriendo que esos ojos eran hipnóticos, y brillaban de una forma muy especial.

-Pensaba que luego de cerrar te irías con la rubia de la mesa de Sigma Beta- confesó ella de repente, bajando la vista hacía sus manos entrelazadas y jugando, de forma nerviosa, con sus dedos. Clarke tan solo amplió su sonrisa, y es que sabía de lo que hablaba pero toda la noche había creído que nadie llegó a percatarse de la situación. -No dejó de mirarte en toda la noche, y vi cuando se acercó a la barra para hablarte-

-No era mi tipo- se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder contener la sonrisa. No le fueron indiferentes las miradas que la chica le lanzó desde su sitio, y puede que le dedicase algunas (vamos, que estaba buena y ella no era ciega). De igual modo, tras la pequeña charla y agendar su número, supo que no terminarían juntas esa noche.

-¿Crees que yo si lo soy?- la miró de reojo tras aquel comentario, encontrándose con una pícara sonrisa entre sus labios que hablaba por sí sola. Esa era toda la aprobación que necesitaba.

Aprovechando que aún tenían sus dedos entrelazados, Clarke tiró de ella y se apoderó de su cintura con un rápido movimiento. Aun así, fue Lexa quien encontró primero su boca y marcó el ritmo inicial del beso. Cerró los ojos por instinto, perdiéndose en las mil y un sensaciones que aquel simple roce le producía. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, su corazón saltaba como queriendo salir de su pecho y en su estómago acaba de instalarse un algo así vacío muy agradable. Era… Era… Mierda. Era jodidamente increíble. Mejor que la vez de la azotea y que del callejón, quizás porque sabía que ahora nadie podría interrumpirlas (a excepción de Peter claro, y a quien por cierto mataría si se atrevía a hacerlo).

Cuando aquel simple contacto no fue suficiente, tomó el control de la situación e introdujo, firme pero lentamente, su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, quien la recibió gustosa y se unió a ella en aquella danza improvisada. Mordía, succionaba, sonreía cada tanto para dejarse hacer. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos por un par de segundos, descubriendo así que Lexa sonreía al igual que ella y parecía disfrutar también de ese momento. Era perfecta. Simple y sencillamente perfecta.

Quizás fue por la forma en que su compañera enterró ambas manos entre su pelo, quizás porque su respiración empezó a tornarse irregular y jadeante, o quizás porque tenía ganas acumuladas desde hacía semanas pero el asunto era que necesitaba más. Los movimientos de su boca se volvieron torpes y erráticos, y sin saber muy bien cómo logró arrinconar entre sus piernas y el muro el menudo cuerpo de Lexa. El gruñido que emitió la chica como respuesta tan solo logró elevar aún más su temperatura, de modo que pegó su cuerpo al suyo lo máximo posible.

En cuestión de segundos, ella invirtió las posiciones, para bajar peligrosamente su boca por su cuello mientras tanteaba la piel de su abdomen colando una mano por debajo de su camiseta. Aquello devolvió parte de la lucidez a Clarke, quien, por mucho que disfrutase de todo esto, sabía que lo mejor era parar.

-Espera, no aquí- articuló en un gemido, empujando, a regañadientes, el cuerpo de Lexa del suyo. Aquella era la sala de juntas principal, y eso significaba que estaba rodeada de cámaras. Por muy poco que le importase la opinión de los demás, no quería que después circulara un vídeo suyo teniendo sexo junto a la réplica del David que su abuelo mandó traer de Europa y decoraba la terraza.

Lexa se mordió el labio, uniendo su frente a la suya mientras respiraba agitada. Por inercia, y aprovechando que mantenía los ojos cerrados, Clarke desvió la vista hacia sus rojos e hinchados labios. Grave error. Aunque estaba consciente que debía parar, le era imposible teniéndola tan cerca. Los besó una última vez, tan solo durante un par de segundos, y antes de que ella fuese capaz de corresponderle tomó su mano guiándola de nuevo al interior de la sala de juntas.

Al pasar junto al mostrador de entrada, Peter les dedicó un saludo de despedida con su mano. La rubia le correspondió con un asentimiento aunque, al voltear por sobre su hombro, el guardia, aprovechando que Lexa no veía, le hizo una seña con sus manos junto a una expresión que podría traducirse como "qué fuerte está esa chica". Lo dejó pasar, sin poder evitar sonreír resignada. Seguro le daría lata con ese asunto la próxima vez que la viera.

Estando ya dentro del elevador, presionó, al instante, el botón de que conducía a la doceava planta. Aquella no había sido su idea inicial cuando se le ocurrió llevarla a la sala de juntas, pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de conducir hasta Brooklyn o algún otro sitio. El simple roce de los dedos de Lexa entre sus manos le quemaba, y escuchar su respiración, todavía algo agitada, la ponía aún más ansiosa. No, definitivamente no saldrían de ese edificio.

Esta vez no le molestó en absoluto escuchar "Happy" en ese maldito cubículo, puesto que, ni bien la puerta se cerró, arrinconó a la castaña contra la pared y se perdió en sus labios. Tenía que agradecer que era un trayecto relativamente corto y es que su compañera, aprovechando su posición, había comenzado a frotar su muslo por sobre los tejanos que cubrían su entrepierna. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso pretendía matarla? No pudo evitar el soltar un gemido gutural entre sus labios, al tiempo que, de forma refleja, se unía a sus movimientos sin despegar su cuerpo. Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que allí, al igual que en las oficinas de GC, una cámara las grababa. Que les dieran. De seguro el guardia de turno disfrutaría más con esas escenas que con las insípidas que solían grabar los actores de películas triple x.

De forma automática, tras abrirse las puertas, condujo a la chica desde el elevador hasta el dintel más próximo, tratando de despegar lo menos posible sus labios de los suyos. Tan solo tomó distancia cuando tuvo que sacar la llave del bolsillo de sus tejanos e introducirla en la cerradura, reanudando su labor tras eso. Era adictivo. Los labios de Lexa tenían algo que los hacía irresistible, y si a eso le sumaba esas ganas acumuladas desde año nuevo la combinación era letal. Todo el salón principal estaba a oscuras, lo que fue suficiente como para que, por unos milisegundos, sopesara la posibilidad de que se quedaran en el sofá, pero a sabiendas que Raven era demasiado impredecible optó por su cuarto.

Entre besos, suspiros, algún que otro golpe accidental con los muebles y risas, lograron llegar hasta la cama tamaño king que le pertenecía. Durante el trayecto había logrado despojar a la chica de su cazadora, el sweater y su camiseta, de modo que, cuando se recostó sobre ella, atacó su cuello iniciando un lento descenso. El escuchar como suspiraba entrecortadamente y sentir enterraba sus manos en su cabello… Bueno, aquello acabó con su autocontrol.

Acarició su torso desnudo de pasada, porque en realidad su destino concreto eran sus pechos. Al primer contacto con ellos, por encima de la tela del sujetador, escuchó a la chica jadear. Sin dudas necesitaba atención en aquella zona. Tanteó, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla y concentrándose esta vez en la parte baja de su cuello, su espalda, hasta dar con el clip que la liberara de la única prenda que cubría su torso. Se detuvo por unos segundos, tragando en seco, al ver sus pechos. ¿Había algo en la anatomía de Lexa que no fuese perfecto? Quizás algunos lo catalogarían como algo pequeños, pero a ella ya le gustaban. Podía abarcarlos casi por completo con su mano.

Concentró su boca primero en el derecho, estimulando con besos y algún que otro mordisco su, ya erecto, pezón, pero sin dejar de masajear al izquierdo con una de sus manos. Sus ruidos guturales tan solo le confirmaban que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma socarrona ante ello. Había esperado demasiado por esto, y ahora le demostraría quien era Clarke Griffin y las maravillas que podía hacer. Tras un rato se concentró en besar su pecho izquierdo, guiando sus manos, esta vez, al cierre de sus pantalones.

De repente, y sin saber bien cómo o por qué, se vio arrojada contra el colchón por Lexa. Frunció el ceño al instante, sin entender muy bien de que iba todo eso, aunque desde aquella posición no podía quejarse... Y es que, ¡mierda! Con la tenue luz que ingresaba por la cortina traslucida de su ventana, tenía una vista perfecta de su abdomen, y de sus pechos, y con la forma en la que su cabello caía suelto hacia un lado parecía una de esas jodidas sirenas de…

Fue su risa la que la sacó de aquel trance. Elevó la mirada un poco, encontrando a la de ojos verdes alzando una ceja mientras le sonreía con picardía. No se sonrojó en lo más mínimo al verse descubierta, sino que le correspondió con una sonrisa chulesca. Lexa de seguro sabía que estaba buena, y el hecho de que estuviese a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo le daba todo el derecho a verla de ese modo. Tan sólo se movió un poco para quitarle camiseta, y cuando estuvieron en, casi, igualdad de condiciones atrapó nuevamente sus labios con hambre, mientras se movía lentamente sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento, y, ¡con un demonio!, apenas si estaban besándose. Era la abstinencia, eso seguro. De igual forma, no iba a dar la impresión de ser una inexperta que se corría a la primera de cambio de modo que, cuando la chica soltó su boca para bajar por su cuello, retomó el control de la situación obligándola a girar sobre el edredón. Su cama, sus reglas. Para evitarse nuevas interrupciones, atrapó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y se concentró en su boca. Esta vez no fue sutil, y entre mordidas y embestidas la dejó bastante confundida.

Bajó nuevamente por su cuello hasta su abdomen, acariciando a su paso sus pechos y parte de esa piel tostada por el sol de Florida. Distrayéndola con besos cortos, y deleitándose con los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, empleó sus manos para abrir y quitarle de una buena vez esos jodidos pantalones negros que tan bien le quedaban. Claro que, aprovechando la situación, delineó esas piernas torneadas que se escondían debajo. Estaba llegando a la conclusión que quizás Lexa era una especie de diosa, ya que aquello era lo único que faltaba agregar a su lista anterior de perfección.

Acarició despacio sus muslos, tratando de que se acostumbrara a su contacto, al tiempo que se acercaba hacía su entrepierna. Elevó una mano, lo justo para que se encargara de uno de sus pechos, para rozar con la otra su centro. Eso sí que disparó su pulso. Lexa estaba totalmente mojada, y eso tan solo conseguía encenderla más (si eso era posible, claro). Se concentró en acariciarla por sobre la ropa interior, para así poder concentrar sus ojos en su rostro… Era sencillamente hermosa. Unas cuantas gotitas de sudor bajaban por sus mejillas, y de su boca no dejaban de escapar gemidos y sonidos muy placenteros. Se encontraba cerrando los ojos, y aquello era un alivio porque si no habría visto como babeaba, literalmente, por ella.

Clarke supo que era el momento al sentir como se arqueaba contra su mano. Ya no le bastaba el simple roce de su mano, y para ser justos habría que aclarar que también se moría por probarla. Le quitó la última prenda despacio, arrojándola luego a alguna parte de suelo, y luego se perdió entre los pliegues de sexo. Besando, lamiendo, succionando. Los gritos de Lexa no tardaron en romper la quietud del ambiente, primero como simples vocales prolongadas y luego mencionando su nombre.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior, tratando de llevar un compás sincrónico entre aquel movimiento y el de su boca. Primero lento, y acelerándose cada vez más conforme sus ruidos se intensificaban. Algo le dijo que el fin estaba cerca. Necesitaba que Alexandra se corriese. Necesitaba que Alexandra se corriese mientras ella besaba su boca. Agregó un dedo más a aquella pasional e improvisada coreografía, mientras ascendía hasta su rostro y callaba sus gritos con un beso hambriento. Esto era el cielo, o al menos así era como ella se lo imaginaba.

No tardó en sentir sus músculos contraerse contra su mano, al tiempo que la chica soltaba un largo suspiro y se desplomaba sobre la cama tratando de recuperar aire. Sin ganas de salir de su interior, Clarke la besó nuevamente. Esta vez despacio, sin prisas. Tenían toda, o lo que quedase de la noche. Y es que este recién era el primero de los muchos orgasmos que pensaba darle.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡regrese! Creo que tarde mucho más de lo pensaba, pero de verdad estuve bastante ocupada con unos asuntos de la universidad y hasta este momento no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración para terminar el capítulo. Lo he revisado, pero si se me escapó algún error les pido disculpas.

¿Qué tal? Sinceramente me preocupa. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena tan explícita, y la he releído bastantes veces hasta que al fin lograse convencerme. Espero que los haya gustado.

No tengo fechas para el próximo capitulo, pero creo que lo tendré listo para finales del mes. Desde ya les agradezco los posibles comentarios y sugerencias, porque les recuerdo que todo está abierto a sugerencias.

Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


	5. Diferente

**Diferente**

En alguna de sus tantas charlas existenciales con Anya habían discutido sobre cuál sería la mejor situación en la que la muerte podría hallarlas y no les importaría en absoluto. En aquel entonces no había dudado en responderle que aquello sería teniendo sexo con alguien, y ahora más que nunca podía reafirmarlo. Que el calentamiento global subiera las aguas e inundase Manhattan; que los putos extraterrestres aparecieran de una vez y dominaran la ciudad; que un meteorito gigante arrasara con todo el jodido planeta. Le daría total y absolutamente igual, y hasta lo aceptaría con una sonrisa.

Siete. Siete jodidos orgasmos en tres horas, y solo contando los suyos puesto que había perdido la cuenta de los de Lexa después del noveno. Era un récord. Pensaba que jamás superaría los cuatro que tuvo con Nyilah, su última ex novia, tras un viaje de fin de semana que había realizado a Atlantic City, pero estaba equivocada. Y, mierda, cómo se le alegraba de que así fuese. Además, algo le decía en su interior que aquel no sería el último.

Era consciente de que sonreía como una tonta, y a estas alturas no le importaba. Llevaba tiempo sin sentirse así, tan satisfecha y de buen humor. Tanto ella como Lexa estaban con la cabeza en extremos opuestos de la cama, de modo que podía observar a la perfección su rostro, corroborando que aún estaba despierta. Se hallaba con la vista fija en el techo pensando quien sabe qué cosas, pero sonreía complacida al igual que ella… Mierda, por enésima vez tenía que admitir que lucía preciosa.

-Con que aquí es donde terminan tus ligues…- soltó la castaña de pronto, cambiando entonces de posición hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano mientras flexionaba el codo. Sus ojos no tardaron encontrase, de modo que Clarke los miró buscando alguna explicación. No entendía en absoluto aquella afirmación.- Creo que eso sonó un poco mal- agregó, más para sí que a modo de respuesta.

Aun sin entender la situación, la rubia fue testigo de cómo la sabana, que hasta se momento había cubierto su cuerpo, comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente sobre sus curvas hasta su abdomen, dejando así al descubierto su seno derecho. Tragó en seco. Aún tenía bastante energía para otro round, y aquella imagen tan sólo la incentivaba más, pero no quería quedar como una ninfómana.

-Perdón pero el otro día conversábamos con las chicas del bar y tú saliste a colación... – trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Alexandra, y por suerte la chica decidió cubrirse, a seguro por causa del frío, facilitándole un poco aquello.

-Imagino lo bien que te hablaron de mí- dijo irónica pero sin poder evitar sonreír, pensando de antemano la cantidad de cosas y anécdotas que seguramente le habrían comentado. Que no se malentendiera: le encantaba su grupo de trabajo de Polis. Las chicas eran algo entrometidas, pero bien intencionadas y nunca les había molestado que Kane le diera tanta autoridad sobre el lugar desde el primer momento a pesar de que ellas tuvieran más antigüedad allí. En el fondo, y aunque no se los dijera, las quería.

-Tan sólo mencionaron que sabes ligar muy bien desde tu puesto- sí, claro. Estaba casi segura que Ontari no lo había expresado de esa forma, pero agradecía que Lexa lo suavizase de aquella manera. Soltó una risita, algo incomoda debido a lo hilarante de la situación, volteando la vista hacia las piernas de su compañera. -Eso y que superas a todas en historial-

-Lo imaginaba- susurró, y al percatarse de que parte de su piel bronceada sobresalía de las sabanas no pudo evitar acercar una mano y empezar a acariciársela despacio. No lo hizo tan sólo porque le gustara, sino porque aquella era una buena forma de relajarse.- Pero no suelo traer gente a casa- no supo bien por qué se lo dijo, pero tampoco es que tras aquello se escondiese un gran y terrible secreto.

Lo de no llevar ligues allí o a su casa en Brooklyn había sido idea de Raven, tras de un incidente con una psicópata que la persiguió durante más de un mes en Polis. Citando a su hermana, sus palabras exactas fueron "las golfas no llevan personas a casa, así que por tu bien y el mío no lo hagas". Aunque, si tenía que admitir, era más fácil de esa forma, ya que se ahorraba lo incómodo y pesado que se volvían alguna personas la mañana siguiente.

De igual forma, ni siquiera tendía a pasar la noche a quien se tiraba. De nuevo: por comodidad, tampoco a razón de un trauma ni una mierda sentimental como una mala historia amorosa… Bueno, técnicamente ella y Lexa nunca llegaron a dormir y parecían tener energía como para un round más así que eso contaba aún como "encuentro en desarrollo".

-¿Por qué lo hiciste conmigo?- preguntó la chica entonces, escondiendo de repente su pierna entre las sábanas e inclinándose hacía ese extremo de la cama.

-Haces muchas preguntas, Alexandra- retrucó divertida, en un intento de picarla y que dejase de lado aquel asunto. Esta vez la mención de su nombre no tuvo aquel efecto, y es que continuó mirándola de forma intensa con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tenía. Le fue imposible apartar la vista, como si la hubiesen hipnotizado. -No lo sé- soltó en un suspiro, y por primera vez se sintió nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que la pusieran en esa posición.

Lo cierto era que la noche anterior se había permitido hacer las cosas de modo, un tanto, diferente. Por lo general era más directa, y no tonteaba tanto; prefería lugares neutrales, y no el apartamento donde vivía con su hermana y que también funcionaba como estudio de trabajo para su arte; obviaba las cursilerías, y no podía negar que la noche anterior había dicho y pensado unas cuantas… ¡Mierda! Y eso de hablar de sus problemas, nadie en el bar lo sabía excepto Kane. Lexa no era siquiera amiga suya, y ya sabía más que la mayoría de ellos. No negaba que también le daba curiosidad el porqué de su comportamiento, pero ni ella misma podía brindarse esa respuesta.

-¿Hubieses preferido que te tratase como a cualquiera?- preguntó entonces, buscando desviar la conversación ante lo incomoda y expuesta que se sentía.

-No- susurro la morena, bajando al instante la mirada justo cuando sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosado. Clarke tan sólo sonrió. Era adorable (se daba por vencida. Al parecer estaba volviéndose toda una cursi sentimentaloide)

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo bonita que te ves al sonrojarte?- esa pregunta había escapado de sus labios tan pronto llegó a formularla en su cabeza. Fue como un reflejo; algo que simplemente no logró controlar.

No pudo evitar morderse la lengua, y es que una cosa era volverse una blanda en su mente y otra muy distinta decirle cosas cursis a Lexa en voz alta cuando no eran más que dos compañeras de trabajo teniendo sexo. A ver, que sabía que eran precisamente esas frases la que conseguían doblegar a una chica pero sentía que con la castaña parecía distinto. Como si tuviese mucho más significado… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera podía explicarlo.

-No de la forma en la que tú lo haces – confesó, alzando nuevamente la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran. Lucían tan intensos como hacía un par de minutos, pero había algo más en ellos… Deseo. Conocía demasiado bien esa clase de miradas para saber lo que significaban.

Haciendo a un lado las sábanas, inclinó su cuerpo y acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios. Dios, como le gustaba aquello. No por nada, pero mentiría si dijese que no se estaba acostumbrando al roce esa boca suave y pequeña. Con delicadeza delineo sus mejillas empleando ambas manos, para luego sentir como la chica se aferraba a su cuello y, desde allí, masajeaba su nuca despacio. Eso era demasiado. Si ya antes estaba deseosa de acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo una vez más, ahora se moría por hacerlo.

La empujó despacio, pero firme, contra el colchón, para así posicionarse justo encima suyo. En ningún momento aumento la intensidad de sus besos o buscó explorar al completo su boca. No, esta vez se lo haría lento. La Clarke animal ya se había sacado las ganas locas de sexo desenfrenado, de modo que ahora se concentraría en ir poco a poco y lograr que alcanzase el máximo de placer posible. Dejando de lado sus labios, procedió a moverse de lado y besar su mejilla derecha con besos cortos y rápidos, descendiendo muy lentamente hasta el límite de su rostro.

Se detuvo al sentir gotas chocando contra su nariz. Abrió los ojos al instante, inspeccionando así el rostro de Lexa… Lloraba. Miraba al techo, como perdida en quien sabe que pensamientos, dejando salir, quizás de forma inconsciente, lágrimas. Todas sus alarmas se dispararon ¿Acaso había hecho algo indebido? ¿O había malinterpretado la situación? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Dios, esto era demasiado complicado.

Siguió sus instintos, y con sumo cuidado limpió el rostro de la castaña con una de sus manos hasta captar así su atención. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, con un significado implícito de "lo siento" que esperaba que ella entendiese.

-Perdona, te juro que no es tu culpa- dijo entonces, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Sin dudas, había algo que no le estaba contando. Clarke no la culpaba, y es que si alguien estuviese encima suyo y la mirase como ella lo hacía no se sentiría más que nerviosa.

Procedió a moverse hasta situarse justo a su lado, y extendió su brazo izquierdo para rodearla y obligarla a que se abrazase a ella. Algo le decía que lo que Alexandra necesitaba en esos momentos era un abrazo y no otro orgasmo. Como confirmándoselo la chica de ojos verdes se removió hasta descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, al tiempo que se aferraba a su abdomen e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia su costado. A la mierda con aquello de limitarse sólo a tener sexo en la cama. Además era su compañera de trabajo, y seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de las demás (menos lo de acostarse, claro).

-Mi padre- continuó, en voz muy baja, mientras soltaba un suspiro y trazaba pequeños círculos sobre su estómago. Clarke no emitió palabra, y es que sinceramente no se había esperado ese cambio en la conversación ni tampoco a qué venía todo eso. -La razón por la que dejé Florida es porque discutí con mi padre. Hace unos meses comenzó a salir con una tipa que prácticamente podría ser mi hermana, y está tan enamorado de ella que ya planea casarse y todo-

-¿No intentaste hablar con él?- fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, aunque por la reacción de Lexa como por su evasión del tema podía intuir cual sería la respuesta.

-Está completamente ciego y sordo de "amor" por ella- soltó con ironía junto a una ácida sonrisa, mirando fijamente a un punto del cuarto, aunque claramente sin ver nada en absoluto, sumida en quien sabe qué recuerdos. Empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre su brazo, en parte porque sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y en parte para que no olvidase que estaba allí para escuchar todo lo que necesitase decir, y no pasó demasiado hasta que la castaña continuase con su relato. -Es una zorra que sólo quiere su dinero, te lo digo porque todo el mundo piensa lo mismo y porque la escuché comentándoselo a una amiga suya por teléfono. Fui la única con el coraje para decírselo, y sólo que gané que me corriese de casa y se niegue a dirigirme la palabra hasta que le pida perdón a "Roxy"-

Pues sí, el asunto era una mierda. Ella misma entendía que su padre buscara compañía, pero de negarse a escuchar a su propia hija por una mujer que no lo valía… No lo conocía, pero ya lo consideraba un idiota monumental. Y además le daba rabia, mucha rabia. Lexa no parecía acercarse siquiera al tipo de persona que merecía ese trato. En esos momentos agradecía que Jake hubiese sido un hombre devoto a Abby durante su vida, porque si hubiese estado en una situación como esa de seguro ya le habría partido la cara un par de veces.

Contuvo la sonrisa de solo imaginárselo. La situación resultaba demasiado hilarante, y es que no hubo pareja más feliz sobre el planeta tierra que sus padres. Dándose arrumacos siempre que podían, diciéndose cursilerías cada dos por tres con o sin público presente, teniendo gestos tiernos que rozaban la diabetes casi todos los días. Resultó en muchas ocasiones algo incómodo de presenciar, pero aunque no lo dijera nunca en voz alta sabía que por dentro aspiraba a tener, al menos en algún momento de su vida, algo que se pareciera un poco a eso. Y que se pareciera, porque sabía que igualarlo sería imposible.

-No te dije todo ésto antes porque el asunto me resulta demasiado vergonzoso ¿Qué clase de padre le hace eso a su propia hija?- dijo en un susurro la de ojos verdes, con el rostro aun enterrado en su cuello, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. -Lo peor de todo es que, por un tiempo, llegué a creer que no había sido una buena persona y me merecía todo esto-

Aquello fue demasiado. No tardó ni dos segundos en removerse un poco, lo suficiente para quedar erguida y de frente a Lexa, quien pareciera contener las ganas de llorar tras aquella frase. Con sumo cuidado secó una lágrima, que quizás se había escapado sin querer, para luego acomodar delicadamente unos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja.

-Apenas te conozco, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que eso no es cierto- y quería que lo creyese, porque saltaba a la vista que aunque intentase ocultarlo o aparentar el asunto le afectaba demasiado. No merecía preocuparse por un capullo integral como ese, ni aun siendo su padre.

Claro que la chica no tuvo tiempo a responderle ni reaccionar, porque en ese preciso instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió en toda su extensión.

-¡Clarke!- dijo Raven con una voz cantarina y de muy buen humor, de seguro porque se la había pasado en grande la noche anterior con su novio, sin preocuparse siquiera en reparar en su cama puesto que su objetivo fueron las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal de su cuarto. En cualquier otra situación le habría molestado esa maldita costumbre suya de despertarla de ese modo, pero ahora lo agradecía porque aquello le dio tiempo a Lexa de esconderse bajo las sabanas. Aunque, vamos, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?, su hermana no era tan estúpida para tragarse el cuento de que aquellas eran almohadas. -Arriba que Finn y yo trajimos todo para... – y sí, dejó la frase a medio terminar puesto que nada más verla semidesnuda en la cama y un gran bulto a su lado su sonrisa mañanera pasó a convertirse en una maliciosa.

-¿No te he dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar?- le espetó molesta y casi que escupiendo fuego por la boca, aunque claro que aquello no sirvió de nada. Raven no se marcharía, no hasta que supiera la identidad de la persona que se escondía bajo las sabanas, y además le había perdido el miedo hacía años, al comprobar que no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo ni aun habiendo manchado sus jeans favoritos.

-¿Y quién es la persona afortunada que logró llegar a tu cama?- soltó un suspiro, porque no le valían de nada las distracciones. Lo sentía por Lexa, quien de seguro ya debía de haber entendido que no tenía escapatoria pero que de igual forma se sentiría súper avergonzada por tal situación. No se equivocó. Al emerger de entre las sabanas lentamente pudo ver su rostro completamente enrojecido. -¡Lo sabía! Yo sabía que entre ustedes dos ocurría algo-

-Hola, Raven- saludó la chica, un tanto más cómoda ante lo emocionada que lucía la aludida pero aun con las mejillas ardiendo. Clarke, aprovechando que no le prestaba atención, se permitió sonreír de verla en ese estado. Ya no le importaba que fuese una cursilería: le parecía simplemente preciosa.

-Vístanse, el desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos- y así, tras decir aquello, desapareció del cuarto en menos de un segundo, tal y como había ingresado. Clarke tan sólo negó con una sonrisa, sin quitar la vista de la puerta. De seguro había hecho todo ese teatro adrede, porque ahora que lo recordaba puede que hubiese lanzado la ropa de Lexa por todo el salón del apartamento.

-Creo que debo irme- comentó la chica de ojos verdes, logrando así que volteara la vista en su dirección en busca de su rostro. Sip, aún estaba algo apenada pero sonreía. Y, mierda, qué bonita sonrisa…

-Quédate- dijo al instante, en un acto reflejo, y si la pantomima de Raven no logró subirle los colores al rostros puede que la mirada que le dedicó Alexandra si lo hiciera. Piensa rápido, Griffin, piensa rápido. -No puedes dejarme sola soportando el interrogatorio y las burlas de ese par- cierto. Su hermana no era de interesarse demasiado en sus líos, pero algo le decía que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. La castaña alzó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír divertida, como si aquella no fuese excusa suficiente pero claramente disfrutando de verla nerviosa. -Además no sé tú, pero a pesar de los dulces estoy que muero de hambre-

Ah sí, porque a eso de las seis de la mañana habían asaltado la alacena de la cocina hasta encontrar algo comestible y lo único disponible fueron unas bolitas de chocolate propiedad de Raven. Lexa se llevó una mano la barbilla, como replanteándose la situación. No le rogaría, por supuesto que no caería tan bajo como para…

-Por favor- aquellas dos palabras escaparon sin más de sus labios, tal y como el "quédate". Bien, acababa de perder un poco más la dignidad, aunque si así era ya nada le impedía alzar una de sus manos y delinear con sumo cuidado la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Ella tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente, en una clara señal de que aquello significaba un "sí", y por algún extraño motivo aquello provoco una sensación de cosquilleo agradable dentro de su estómago.

Quién sabe, pero puede que después de todo ese presentimiento que tuvo en año nuevo de verdad fuera cierto. El año sí sería alucinante.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡y se acabó! Cuando publique hace unos meses el primer, y que sería, único capitulo nunca pensé que terminaría dándole más vueltas a este asunto. Pero lo hice, y fue todo gracias a los comentarios positivos que recibí al respecto de parte de aquellos que leyeron este delirio desde el principio. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Voy a ser un poquitín más bien muy sincera: este capítulo no me convence. Llevo dándole vueltas más de un mes, y aunque lo intenté juro que no terminaba de cerrarme del todo. Decidí publicarlo igual, pero que no les sorprenda si más adelante le hago cambios y publico una versión 2.0.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y se interesaron por la historia, y si hubo errores pido perdón.

 **Nos leemos.**

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
